<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in Wonderland by OgodeiKhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467750">Lost in Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OgodeiKhan/pseuds/OgodeiKhan'>OgodeiKhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice's Adventures in Wonderland &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Corruption, F/F, Mind Control, Other, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OgodeiKhan/pseuds/OgodeiKhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment's self-pleasure sees a grown-up Alice called to Wonderland. She must seek a way back home before the temptations of Wonderland turn her into a permanent resident. Mind control, transformation, and corruption feature heavily, with many alluring monster girls along the way. Originally featured on Mcstories.com .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Idle Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lost in Wonderland</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By Ogodei-Khan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prologue: Idle Hands</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, that’s all wrong!” the woman chided, roughly slapping at her student’s hands. “When held idle, your hands should be clasped no lower than the end of the ribcage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But this is how I’ve always stood,” the chestnut-haired young woman replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s better than standing with your arms at your sides like a slackjawed moron,” the older woman said. “But not by much. Clasping your hands together and holding them down too low is… wicked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older woman’s eyes looked around the brightly-lit parlor, making sure that the other students were paying attention. As soon as she looked back at her current subject, however, several of the girls rolled their eyes. Alice smiled at their cheekiness, but quickly contained her smile. Ms. Hector could be downright fierce if she felt her young ladies were not taking their lessons seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Idle hands held too low can lead to temptations of the worst kind for a young woman,” Ms. Hector explained. “Clasping your hands at arms’ length, held in front, will place them perilously close to your… unmentionables.” Even the euphemism seemed a touch too risqué for the older woman. “Though it appears more proper than holding your arms at your side, it has its own perils. If your hands must be idle, do clasp them below the bosom, like so,” she demonstrated. “It gives you an air of piety, quite the opposite of holding them below.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The noon bell rang, signaling the end of their Etiquette lesson for the day. “So do keep that in mind,” Ms. Hector called, her hands still clasped as the students stood and bowed respectfully. “Next week we will begin to address what a young lady should be doing with her hands, in society or in private, and what is the most acceptable decorum.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice moved to the parlor’s door, waiting for Henrietta, the girl who had been given the dressing-down by Ms. Hector. They stepped out into the hallway together. “Amazing the things that we learn,” Henrietta said. “Who knew that so much weight was assigned to how a lady holds her hands? Are these the burdens that the high-born have always had to bear?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It seems like it,” Alice replied. “One wonders how much of this is actually important towards finding a good husband. Miss Hector is missing an extra “es,” after all,” she added with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And yet Miss Hector would blanch at the thought of any of us going unwed,” Henrietta said, returning Alice’s smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So they are not lessons; they are warnings. Do these things, or you will end up a severe old maid who works at a Finishing School,” Alice said, laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henrietta laughed as well. “Speaking of warnings,” she said. “What temptations could she have meant, when warning us of holding our hands too far down?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t say,” Alice replied. She held her hands in the “improper” manner as she walked, wondering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know of what she warns.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucy!” Alice started, the third girl had longer, brown hair, of a duller shade than Henrietta’s. “You surprised me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” the demure girl apologized. “But I can recall it. My elder sister did it once,” her voice lowered now. She walked between the other two girls, who leaned in to hear her. “The maid found her doing it. It was awful, but the maid said her punishment was nothing compared to what mother or father would have done, knowing she was doing that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doing <em>what</em>?” Alice asked, loud enough that a passing pair of girls stared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucy’s face reddened considerably. “Down there…” she muttered, “with, her hands… she was, oh! I can’t say. She told me later. She said it felt… pleasant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls reached the dining room then, cutting short the opportunity for further conversation on that matter. They spoke of other things as they dined, and then went on to afternoon classes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice spent the hazy afternoon daydreaming. It was an odd occurrence for her to do so in this class, a combination of History and Geography. It was one of a few classes at the Reverend Carroll Finishing School for Women that overlapped with the curriculum studied by the men Alice’s age who were enrolled in universities. The subjects taught to the women were non-controversial, meant only to provide them with topics of conversation for social affairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice Pleasance Lidell had a fondness for cartography, something she had inherited from her father, who headed a printing company, Lidell &amp; Harker, that traded in maps and globes. Her father’s station and her gender, however, consigned her to treat maps only as a novelty. She was a pretty young woman, with shoulder-length golden hair and an ideal hourglass figure, carefully cultivated by the efforts of her socially ambitious mother. These were her defining attributes in this society, what would allow her to marry an important young man who would elevate the status of her family. Her knowledge of the world amounted to little more than a parlor trick, meant to please a suitor and little else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite her love for the subject, Alice’s mind was elsewhere that afternoon. Not even the lecturer’s comments on the recent war between the Spanish and the Americans and how it had rendered the school’s atlases outdated was enough to draw her attention for more than a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had been intrigued by Lucy’s words. Hearing them, thinking about them, had given her an oddly pleasant feeling in her abdomen. Pleasant. It was exactly the word Lucy had used. But what could one do to oneself down there that could feel good? As the lesson went on, Alice mulled over the facts: it involved her nether region, something covered by her undergarment. Ms. Hector had said that having one’s hands down there was “wicked,” in much the same tone that she would speak of harlots or “fallen women.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, Alice was not utterly ignorant of the concept of carnal relations, and in that she was more fortunate than many unwed girls her age. She had, however, assumed such relations required the participation of a man. Was it possible that she could do so alone? The idea of it continued to nag at her for the rest of the day. It remained with her when she retired to her bed, and it prevented her from sleeping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls at the Reverend Carroll School had individual bedrooms, small rooms with little more space than a bed and a bureau, all in a row down a hallway in the east wing of the building. The moonlight was bright on that night, but largely concealed by the blind. Alice twitched under the covers, almost afraid of the seeking rays of the moonlight, which could see into her mind and see what sin she was contemplating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A greater danger came from opposite the window. She heard the creaking sound of footsteps, seeing a fringe of light emanating from the frame of her door. Ms. Hector was out there, doing her nightly rounds to be assured that the girls were asleep. Alice turned herself away from the door and the revealing light, waiting anxiously until the sound of footsteps faded away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Assured that she was safe, Alice drew her arms up through the sleeves of her nightie, feeling a thrill in her own body as her hands brushed against her bare skin. The thrill grew when her fingers brushed against the fringe of her womanhood. She shivered gently, and knew that she had found it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice proceeded eagerly after that, first brushing around the vulva and discovering her clitoris. She felt her pussy growing hot and wet and dipped a finger in to feel it. Doing so felt agreeable, and she continued, first with one finger, then with two. She stayed on her side, muffling the sound of her pleasure into her pillow. Her other hand continued exploring the edges of her womanhood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon her pleasure reached a peak, she let out a short squeal, and her whole body shuddered. Then all the strength seemed to leave her body, and she felt too satisfied even to fear that the noise she had made. Soon enough, she drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice awoke with a start, quickly sitting up and looking about her room. Her heart beat rapidly, as she did not know what had awoken her. She had the overpowering feeling that something was amiss, however, and that she should get out of bed. Following this instinct, she went to the door and opened it. No-one was outside, but the instinctive feeling only strengthened, so Alice moved out the door and down the hall, her sky-blue nightie seeming almost phosphorescent in the darkened hallway. She reached the end of the wing, noting the time on the grandfather clock: it was 3 AM, the witching hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice followed the strange feeling until she reached the door leading to the back lawn. She opened the door and stepped beyond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Henrietta!” Alice called. The chestnut-haired girl was visible out in the dark, standing in her white nightie. Henrietta turned, and Alice saw the fear on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alice…” the other girl said, pointing back behind the blonde girl. “Where are we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice turned around, seeing that the door, the entire school, was gone. It was then that Alice realized that Henrietta was the only thing she could see out here. “I don’t…” she began, when suddenly a glow appeared on the horizon. The sun was rising, but it could not be dawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before either girl could comment on it, the sun sprang fully into the sky, revealing a new landscape. It was a fantastic sight, a broad wilderness of hills, woods, and mountains, each one a different color. The beauty of it was all distant, however, as the girls found themselves standing on a blank, flat, perfectly white space. “This is certainly not England,” Alice said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not!” came a cheerful voice. “Do you see any Engs around here?” The two girls searched for the source of the voice. “Over here, sillies!” They each got a tap on the shoulder, and the girls turned to see… something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not a human, though it was cast in woman’s shape, about as tall as both of the girls and with a curved hourglass figure. They had not noticed it because it was as pure white as the plain around them, only visible due to the light shining off of its shape. It was mostly featureless, lacking a face except for a nostril-less nose, fingernails, toenails, nipples, or genitalia. The only feature was on its forehead, a black outline of an eye turned sideways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome to Wonderland!” the woman-thing said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I must be dreaming…” Henrietta said to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be honest,” the thing asked, “would you ever dream of this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…” Henrietta began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No siree,” the thing interrupted her. “Dreams come from your head, and nothing as big as Wonderland could ever fit inside anyone’s head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So where is Wonderland, then?” Alice asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wrong question,” the thing said. “It’s not a where so much as a what.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, what is it, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know what they say about idle hands?” the thing asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Idle hands are in the devil’s workshop,” Henrietta recited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wrong again!” the thing laughed. “Idle hands are good for masturbation. How else did you girls get here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both girls glanced at each other, blushing fiercely as they realized the other had taken Lucy’s words to heart. Alice recovered faster, however. “That doesn’t answer the question,” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure it does,” the thing replied. “Only the funnest questions get another question for an answer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henrietta couldn’t help but chuckle at the thing’s lighthearted manner. “So who are you, then? Is that a fun question for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No…” the thing said. “I’m… Whatever. That’s not important.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay Whatever,” Alice said, beginning to enjoy this. “How about this? Why is everything so empty here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What else should you find when you go off the map into all that blank space?” Whatever answered. “Don’t you know anything about geography?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should go now,” Whatever said. “Can’t spend all day teaching you basic geography now! Wonderland is tons of fun, but you have to go somewhere on the map first. I’m here to guide newcomers, that’s part of my job.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But we need to get back to England,” Henrietta said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least in another three hours,” Alice added, indicating the time when they would need to be awake for breakfast. “And it will probably take that long to get anywhere over there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t go backwards in Wonderland,” Whatever said. “You have to go forward to go back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess…” Henrietta said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the harm in a bit of fun?” Alice added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you ever forget who you truly are?” Whatever replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So the two young women set off, following their guide towards the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Distracting Delights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Distracting Delights</p><p>The first thing that Alice noticed about Wonderland was the odd passage of time. Whatever had led them towards a pink hill, one of the features on the horizon, a journey that Alice reckoned would take three hours by the distance of it, but it did not take that long to get there. At least, it did not feel like it took that long. It was impossible to tell: the sun never moved in the sky, and neither Alice nor Henrietta had a pocket-watch.</p><p>However long it had taken, they reached the foot of the pink hill, the end of the vast expanse of blank whiteness. “You’re on the map now, ladies,” Whatever said.</p><p>Henrietta crept forward cautiously. The pink coloring of the hill came from something pink and puffy that covered the ground like a plant. The chestnut-haired girl bent down, smelling it. She touched it, then eagerly pulled some away, eating it. “Spun sugar!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Alice walked up to the base of the hill as well, pulling off a few of the gossamer strands and licking them. “Wow,” she said. It was incredibly sweet.</p><p>“I know,” Whatever pouted. “I wish I had a mouth. Oh, wait,” suddenly a seam split in her blank white face, forming into a mouth. She too grabbed some of the cotton-candy and ate it. </p><p>“What, how…?” Henrietta asked.</p><p>“I was hungry,” Whatever said simply. “But come on,” she added, stepping forward into the patch of spun sugar. “The real fun is over the hill.”</p><p>The two girls followed their strange guide up the hill, until Whatever found a path. The path was made of rough sugar crystals, which the sweet-toothed Henrietta verified by grabbing and eating one. Alice, however, was more intrigued by how the path felt on her feet. Drawn into Wonderland from out of her bed, Alice had no shoes or socks. The crystals should have been harsh on her feet, and yet they were not. Wonderland seemed a gentle, friendly place.</p><p>Following the path, Whatever led them over the shoulder of the hill, and the girls saw at last what was beyond; their first taste of Wonderland. The eastern face of the hill formed one side of a valley. The center of the valley was carved by a stream, and there were other hills surrounding it. There were houses, trees, and people down in the valley. </p><p>But like the grass and pebbles on the hill, everything was made of candy. The river was a creamy brown liquid easily identifiable as molten chocolate, which came down out of a promontory carved of dark chocolate. The people seemed to be made of different kinds of candy, as were the plants, and even the houses. “I wonder if a witch lives in one of them,” Alice thought, recalling an old fairy tale and smiling.</p><p>“It’s beautiful!” Henrietta exclaimed. “Can you eat it all?”</p><p>“Yes,” Whatever replied. “Everything in the Candy Valley is edible. Everything. But you’ll have to enjoy it without me,” she added in a sense of mock-sadness. “My job’s done here, have fun!” She then faded out of sight, with the eye-shaped marking being the last thing which remained visible before it too disappeared.</p><p>“So what should we do now?” Henrietta asked. “I mean, we should be getting back…” the hesitation in her voice showed that she wanted to indulge in the sweets below, but she knew as well as Alice did how much trouble they would be in if they did not get back in time, whatever time it was back in England. </p><p>Alice looked down into the valley. “We still need to find out how to get back, and we’ve lost our guide. Maybe somebody down there can tell us more about how to get home.”</p><p>Henrietta smiled, glad for the decision, and the two girls went down into the valley. They wandered among giant gumdrops that dominated this part of the valley, with both girls grabbing small chunks of the gummy sweet and eating them as they walked. </p><p>“Hello over there!” a woman’s voice rang out. “Hello there strangers!” </p><p>“Hi!” Henrietta called back instinctively. The two girls looked, and saw that the voice was coming from across the river. Alice’s eyes widened, though she felt the appearance of the people on the other side should not have surprised her after meeting Whatever. They were people, women, five of them, but they seemed to be made of chocolate, and they had bunny ears. </p><p>“Come and join us!” one of the bunny girls called. “We’d love to meet you!” </p><p>Henrietta looked to Alice for approval, and the blonde girl nodded. “Is there a bridge?” Henrietta asked.</p><p>The bunny girls looked at each other in confusion. “Why would there be a bridge?” one called back. “Just swim!” another said.</p><p>Alice and Henrietta exchanged a glance and shrugged. Both girls knew how to swim, but they were hardly dressed for it. Alice considered it for a moment, then leaned down and grabbed the hem of her nightie. “Alice!” Henrietta exclaimed.</p><p>“It does not seem like the people here wear clothes,” Alice said. “Unless they seem offended, I don’t think we have a choice.” She reached down again and pulled her nightie up and off, revealing her naked figure; pale skin, pert breasts, and a blonde patch about her maidenhood. </p><p>Henrietta blushed fiercely at the sight and then tried to look away, but quickly found her resolve as well and cast off her nightie. Her figure was somewhat fuller than Alice’s, trimmed in baby fat in just the right places. The girls looked across the river to see if their nakedness offended the bunny girls; they seemed to be smiling, pink lips visible on skin of dark chocolate. So they plunged into the river and began to cross.</p><p>The melted chocolate was beautifully warm, like stepping into a properly-prepared bath. Neither girl could help herself, both drank freely of the delicious chocolate as they swam, and they soon reached the far shore of the river. They emerged from the chocolate and were beset upon by the bunny girls.</p><p>“Welcome, you’re new around here!” one greeted them breathlessly. She resembled Whatever in that she had a woman’s shape, but lacked fine details. Her skin was smooth dark chocolate, and she had shoulder-length hair in a human style, though rabbit ears sprouted up out of it, and she also had a rabbit’s tail. Upon further examination, they formed a solid mass, like hair on a carven statue. Their eyes and their lips looked human at first pass, but were actually made out of strawberry cream and hard candy respectively. </p><p>“We are,” Alice said, “we just arrived-“</p><p>“Yih!” Henrietta squealed suddenly. Alice and the bunny girls glanced at her curiously. One of the bunnies was crouching next to the brunette.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” the bunny girl asked.</p><p>“You… licked me…” Henrietta said.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” the bunny said. “Did you want to save it for your friend?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Henrietta was confused.</p><p>“Your chocolate!” the bunny said. Both girls were still streaked in molten chocolate. She leaned in quickly and licked Henrietta’s hip again. “Oh, sorry,” she said sheepishly.</p><p>“That’s okay,” Henrietta said politely. “I was just… surprised. It didn’t feel bad.” </p><p>Alice looked at her, curious about that last statement. She did feel a little lightheaded, but she had attributed it to the vigorous swim, was Henrietta feeling it as well? “My name is Alice, and this is Henrietta,” Alice said, remembering her manners. “What are your names?”</p><p>The bunny girls looked at each other. “We’re the chocolate bunny girls,” one of them said. “Does everyone have their own name where you come from?”</p><p>“Yes,” Alice said. </p><p>“Wow,” the spokes-bunny exclaimed. </p><p>“What do you know about this country?” Alice asked. She wanted to find out more about this strange land. The other bunny girls entertained Henrietta, licking her body clean of the chocolate (Alice wiped herself off instead). </p><p>Two of the bunny girls answered Alice’s questions, allowing her to learn more about Wonderland. Candy Valley was close to the northwestern corner of the country, though the bunnies did not know much about what lay beyond the valley’s borders, she knew that Wonderland was a kingdom, and that the royal castle lay at the center of the realm to the southeast. It seemed that time moved waywardly here, as the bunnies could not say when night would come again. The concept of clocks also seemed foreign to them. </p><p>“Would you like some chocolates?” the spokes-bunny asked, interrupting Alice’s questioning. </p><p>“Okay,” Alice said, sensing that her hosts were tiring of the questions. The bunnies led her back towards a pond fed by the river, where Henrietta was sitting on a rock made of hard toffee, her feet immersed in the chocolate and the other three bunnies surrounding her, feeding her chocolate candies. Alice blushed, seeing Henrietta’s nudity.</p><p>“Try some chocolates…” Henrietta said, sounding supremely relaxed. “They’re –mm!” another chocolate was shoved into her mouth, “they’re divine…”</p><p>“Sounds lovely,” Alice said. The bunnies motioned for her to sit on a rock across from Henrietta. She sat down, dipping her feet into the warm chocolate. </p><p>“Here,” one of the bunnies offered her a small chocolate. </p><p>“Thanks,” Alice ate it. The chocolate was like nothing she had ever eaten; it melted almost as soon as it hit her tongue, but it did not rest there. The chocolate shot through her body, and she somehow felt it everywhere. “Ooohh…” Alice moaned.</p><p>“Do you like it?” </p><p>“It’s… wow…” Alice said.</p><p>“Some more?”</p><p>“Yes, pleasm-!” Alice’s reply was cut short as another chocolate was shoved into her mouth. This one, like the first, melted instantly and flew throughout her body. The smiling bunny girls were ready with more chocolates, and soon a veritable stream of them were flowing into Alice’s mouth. </p><p>Each chocolate melted into her, through her. They filled her body, her head, with a heady warmth. The molten chocolate flowing through her body, the molten chocolate flowing around her feet, it lulled her and soothed her. </p><p>Her whole body felt warm, loose, molten… She moaned freely in between each delicious chocolate that flowed into her. She could hear, vaguely, the same moans coming from Henrietta. Absently, lost in the feeling, Alice opened her eyes, catching a glimpse of her classmate. </p><p>Then Alice’s eyes shot wide open.</p><p>No, there was no mistake. The chocolate was rising, up out of the pond, crawling up Henrietta’s legs. Henrietta was oblivious to this as she moaned around mouthfuls of chocolate, now being rapidly shoved into her mouth by the bunny girls. Her eyes were closed as she indulged in the feeling.</p><p>“Mmph!” Another chocolate was pushed towards Alice’s mouth, but she shut it tight and it instead crushed against her, the hard chocolate shell breaking open and a bit of the syrupy center running down her chin.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” one of the bunnies asked quizzically. </p><p>“Henrietta!” Alice shouted. Henrietta did not hear her, and now the chocolate was up to her waist. It was then that Alice could see that the chocolate was not rising up out of the pond and covering her. No, Henrietta’s skin was turning to chocolate, of the same dark shade as the bunny girls. </p><p>“Yes?” one of the bunnies asked. “What about her?”</p><p>Alice ignored them, leaping to her feet and dashing around the pond as her hosts looked on, puzzled. Alice ran quickly, but it was too late. Faster and faster, Henrietta’s body turned to chocolate: breasts, arms, face, hair. </p><p>“Henrietta!” Alice screamed as she reached her friend’s side. She arrived only to witness Henrietta’s brown hair turn into a solid mass, before two rabbit ears sprang out. The other bunny girls finally stopped feeding her chocolate. </p><p>“Huh…? Alice…?” Henrietta opened her new eyes slowly. “I feel… good…”</p><p>“What happened to you, Henrietta?”</p><p>Henrietta blinked her chocolate eyelids. “Henrietta?” she parroted back. “Who is that? Have we met?” There was polite curiosity in her gaze.</p><p>“What did you do to her?” Alice rounded on the other bunny girls.</p><p>“She wanted chocolate,” one replied, she looked fearful as she did not understand why Alice was mad.</p><p>“Do you want more?” asked another.</p><p>“No!” Alice shouted. “You have to… I… I want to speak with someone in charge.”</p><p>“In charge?” ex-Henrietta asked.</p><p>“Who rules here? I want to speak to them,” Alice said firmly. If the bunnies couldn’t fix this, she would just have to find someone who could.</p><p>Before she could get a reply, a curious thing happened. Ex-Henrietta reached out, stroking the ass of the bunny next to her. All at once, the other bunny girls perked up. Two of them quickly embraced, tangled in a lovers’ kiss. Another reached for ex-Henrietta, rubbing her stomach before she extended two fingers and thrust them into ex-Henrietta’s slit. Indeed, more sexual characteristics appeared on all of the girls, vulvas forming and nipples appearing on their dark breasts. </p><p>Ex-Henrietta moaned sharply, and before Alice knew it, all six of the bunny girls went down in a tangle of bodies, all breathing, moaning, licking, kissing, and thrusting.</p><p>Alice blushed, but felt the thrill of arousal again, her body still warm from her brush with chocolatey peril. “What on earth…?” she began.</p><p>“Do not mind them,” a smooth, mature voice came. “It is their nature.”</p><p>Startled, Alice turned and saw the new speaker. It was another thing in woman’s shape. Her skin was a light, rosy pink, and her facial features were carved out of it like a bust. Her hair was dusted with powdered sugar. Her dress was of crystalline sugar as well, it sparkled beautifully and was low-cut, revealing her cleavage. </p><p>“Who are you?” Alice asked.</p><p>“Oh, pardon my rudeness,” the newcomer said. “My name is Turkish Delight.”</p><p>“You have a name?”</p><p>“Yes, I am the ruler of Candy Valley, in the name of the Queen,” the woman said. “And your name is…?”</p><p>“Pardon me,” Alice said, “I’m Alice Pleasance Lidell, and I would like to know what has become of my friend.” She was polite even to this creature of Wonderland, knowing that nobility deserved politeness, no matter how strange. </p><p>“Have you ever heard the phrase “fuck like rabbits?” Turkish Delight asked.</p><p>“How vulgar!” Alice said. “But no, I don’t mean that,” she said, referring to the happily-mating mass of chocolate bunny girls about a yard away. “How did she get that way at all?”</p><p>“You ate of the chocolates as well, you must have felt it.”</p><p>“Well yes, it felt… pleasant,” Alice said carefully. She shuddered to think of it. So much pleasure, if she had not seen Henrietta, she would have been lost herself.</p><p>“Eating the chocolates makes you feel good and chocolatey. She must have wanted to feel that way forever. Now she will.”</p><p>“But how?”</p><p>Turkish Delight laughed. “You foreigners are so quaint. Here in Wonderland, everyone is what they want to be.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Let me guess, in the land you come from, a toad is a toad, a robin is a robin, and a mome rath is a mome rath, yes?”</p><p>“Correct… mostly,” Alice said.</p><p>“They didn’t get a choice in the matter. Here in Wonderland, you become your hearts’ desire.”</p><p>“So she can change back as she pleases?” Alice asked hopefully.</p><p>“I suppose she could…” Turkish Delight pondered, “but she never will. She has forgotten. Bunnies are such simple creatures; they eat, sleep, play, and mate. They worry not about self, past, or future. She is perfectly happy now, and will never want for anything more.”</p><p>Alice looked on in horror, suddenly realizing that she was the only one who could ever hope to identify Henrietta, and realizing just as quickly that she had already forgotten which subtle features distinguished the once-human with her new bunny girlfriends. Which of the moaning, licking, sucking, squirming bunny girls was she?</p><p>“She is happy now,” Turkish Delight said again in a reassuring tone. “It would be rude of you to interrupt that.”</p><p>Alice looked at the orgy of bunny girls sadly, knowing it was true. If the ruler of this fiefdom would do nothing about it, Alice certainly could not. Henrietta was lost.</p><p>“I should still like to go back home,” Alice said. “I do not wish to become anything else, I am happy with who I am.”</p><p>“Are you really?” Turkish Delight asked. “At any rate, if you wish to return home, I can show you. Do come to my house.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Alice said. Turkish Delight led her through the valley, leaving the bunny girls and the girl who was once Henrietta behind. The happily-mating bunnies did not even acknowledge their departure. </p><p>They quickly reached Turkish Delight’s home. Although she was the ruler of the valley, her home was hardly larger than a farmhouse, a two story dwelling made of gingerbread. Passing through the door, Alice was beset by a host of beautiful smells; rosewater, lemon, bergamot orange, and many others beyond description. </p><p><i>You must stay focused,</i> Alice thought. <i>She may try to turn you as well.</i></p><p>Turkish Delight led her into a room that must have been her workshop-cum-parlor. There were stools of hard caramel for sitting, dainty end tables made of gingerbread, but also large tubs full of many-colored brews. The smells grew stronger in here.</p><p>“Have a seat,” her host said. Alice sat down on one of the caramel candies. Turkish Delight walked behind Alice towards a buffet on the other side of the room while her guest gazed around at the odd sights. “Now, I do not know how foreigners arrive or leave,” Turkish Delight said. “I could only imagine the Queen knows.”</p><p>“And who is the Queen?” Alice asked, but before she could get a response, Turkish Delight came back behind her, putting a piece of her namesake candy right before Alice’s face.</p><p>“Some candy?” she asked. Her lips were right by Alice’s ear.</p><p><i>No,</i> Alice thought, but only thought. The smell of the candy was wondrous and compelling. She felt her mouth water, only imagining how it would taste. </p><p>“You really must try some,” Turkish Delight whispered. “It is soft,” she said, running her other hand over Alice’s breast, “and gooey,” she dipped her hand down, finding Alice’s pussy. Alice drew her breath in a hiss.</p><p>“Oooh, you want it so badly?” Turkish Delight asked.</p><p><i>No, no!</i> But the words would not come, Alice was spellbound with desire. </p><p>“Well here,” she cast the candy away. It was only in that moment that Alice noticed that the candy woman’s dress was gone, that she was now nude. Alice only had a moment to appreciate it before Turkish Delight kissed her, deeply. </p><p>Her candied tongue was delicious, even more potent than the chocolates from before. Alice quivered at the taste of it, but her tongue slid deeper and deeper, a part of it breaking away, sliding into Alice’s throat. Alice swallowed, eager for that taste to fill her. </p><p>Turkish Delight broke off the kiss. Alice’s jaw was slack, her eyes glazed over, mind and body numb with what she had just tasted. “There’s a pretty face,” Turkish Delight teased. “Was it delicious?”</p><p>“Agh…” Alice let out a noise something between a moan and a grunt, about all she was capable of forming. </p><p>“It feels good, doesn’t it? All soft and sweet and sticky. Do you want to feel it more?”</p><p>The questions were futile as Alice’s mind was still blank, incapable of accepting or rejecting the candy woman’s offer.</p><p>“Here we go,” Turkish Delight said, and with surprising strength, she picked up Alice’s body off of the stool. She carried the girl over to a tub full of a liquid sugary ooze that smelled strongly of lemon. “Yellow like your pretty hair,” Turkish Delight smiled. “You’ll feel so good, forever and always.”</p><p>She carefully dipped Alice’s body into the tub, sure that the girl’s face remained above the surface, but immersing much of the rest of her body. Somehow, the new feeling awoke Alice’s mind from its stupor, allowing her to senses to take in the full force of the lemony smell, the heavenly warmth and stickiness that surrounded her. <i>So much better than the chocolate,</i> she thought. </p><p><i>The chocolate.</i> Memory rushed back to her. She would end up just like Henrietta, only as a living figure of lemon-flavored Turkish delight, bound to this woman. </p><p>“You look better already,” Turkish Delight cooed, drawing Alice back up out of the tub. Sticky Turkish delight mix covered her body, running in slow rivulets and setting her skin alive with wondrous sensation. “It must feel so good,” she said, a lustful tone creeping into her voice. She cupped Alice’s face in her hands, looking the entranced girl straight in the eyes. “You’ll want to feel this way forever.”</p><p><i>I… don’t…</i> Alice thought. But why didn’t she? This did feel good, better than anything she had ever felt before. Why was this feeling wrong? <i>Because I am not candy,</i> Alice thought, desperately trying to cling to her identity in the midst of the overwhelming sensations which would sweep her mind away. <i>I am Alice Pleasance Lidell.</i></p><p>“Hmm…” Turkish Delight moaned as she licked some of the lemony mixture off of Alice’s neck. “So delicious. You’ll be a luscious treat.” One hand groped Alice’s breast, while another trailed through the sticky ooze over her stomach before finding her maidenhood again. </p><p><i>I am Alice Pleasance Lidell. I am Alice Pleasance Lidell. I am Alice Pleasance Lidell.</i> The mantra beat in her brain, the only thing saving her from the tides of pleasure, the oozing sweetness which would overcome her. She didn’t want to be candy because she was not candy. <i>I am Alice Pleasance Lidell. I am Alice Pleasance Lidell. I am…</i></p><p>At last her mind, surging upstream against the sweetness, loosened her lips. “Please… stop…” </p><p>“Oh,” Turkish Delight said. “Oh my, terribly sorry,” she said. Immediately her fingers retreated from Alice’s pussy, her hands leaving Alice’s body altogether. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t… want this…” Alice managed, her mind still foggy, although she sensed she had turned a corner. Somehow, her words were working.</p><p>“As you wish,” Turkish Delight said, sounding quite disappointed. She waved her hand, and suddenly the lemony ooze became animated, crawling off of Alice’s body, slithering over the floor and back into the tub. The lemony scent still hung strong on her, but she was clean.</p><p>“Why… why did you stop?”</p><p>Turkish Delight looked at her curiously. “Did you not want me to stop?” she said, a note of hope in her voice.</p><p>“No, no,” Alice said, still reeling with what had just happened to her. “But you did not have to. You could have… changed me.”</p><p>“Well, not if you did not want to.” Turkish Delight replied. “Did you not listen to me at all earlier? You become what you desire,” she added. “If you say no, nobody’s going to force you.”</p><p>“That’s all?”</p><p>“Indeed,” Turkish Delight said. “A shame, though. You would have been so delicious… Is there anything else I can do to help?” she asked, suddenly sounding professionally courteous again.</p><p>“I should like some proper clothes?” Alice said tentatively after thinking a moment. Her nightie was long abandoned on the other side of the chocolate river, and was not proper traveling attire in any event. </p><p>With another wave of her hand, one of the tubs came alive and the contents squirmed over to Alice, climbing onto her body. She shuddered at the feeling, but they quickly molded and fitted themselves, and in the span of a moment, crystallized and hardened. Alice suddenly had a glittering dress of yellow sugar crystals.</p><p>“Just don’t get it wet,” Turkish Delight warned. “I suppose you’ll be leaving me now?”</p><p>“Quite,” Alice replied, unsure of how polite she was supposed to be in a situation like this. “Though could I trouble you for a map of Wonderland?”</p><p>“There are none,” Turkish Delight replied. “I know my valley, but I never venture beyond. The Queen conveys her will through her emissaries. All I know is that the castle is in the center of Wonderland, and the valley here is near the northwest border.” </p><p>“Then some paper and ink?”</p><p>Turkish Delight brought her these things: a quill made of hard candy, ink made of vanilla extract, and parchment of thin sugar-dough. </p><p>“Thank you,” Alice said, in spite of what Turkish Delight had tried to do to her. Turkish Delight had provided her with important items, after all. She curtsied in the sugar-dress.</p><p>“I hope to see you again,” Turkish Delight said, and with that, Alice left the house.</p><p>Once outside, Alice drew away from Turkish Delight’s house, finding a flat surface out of sight to begin drawing her map. She looked at the sun, which seemed not to have moved from its first position when she and Henrietta had arrived. Assuming that this was roughly east, she looked around, sketching on the map the landmarks she had seen: the pink hill, the mesa from which the chocolate river sprang, the river, and the valley.</p><p>She looked at the mostly blank map, feeling a mixture of curiosity and fear about what she would find in that blank space.</p><p>Alice stood, and headed for the chocolate river. Whatever it was, she had to face it if she wanted to go home.</p><p>End Chapter 1.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Forgotten Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Forgotten Flowers</p><p>Wonderland quickly proved a challenge for Alice’s geographical skills. The chocolate river should have been a good pathway, as it headed in a vaguely southeasterly direction according to the position of the sun. The sun still hung in a morning posture, about 10 o’clock if Alice had to guess. She hoped the strange passage of time in this land would continue to aid her, for if the sun climbed higher, she would lose it as a possible marker.</p><p>The sun remained her ally, but it was the river which betrayed her. She followed its meandering course for a while, still too horrified of what had happened to Henrietta to risk drinking of the molten chocolate. She stopped occasionally to draw the course of the river on her map. At one point the river rounded a mound made of bunt cake, and Alice followed it around the corner.</p><p>Then it stopped abruptly.</p><p>Alice stared at it in amazement. The river did not empty into a pond or lake, did not fall into any cavern that she could see. The river simply flowed along in one place, and then was gone the next, the molten chocolate disappearing as it flowed into a line of solid ground, made of grass and rocks.</p><p>Grass. Once Alice stopped puzzling over the abrupt end to the river, she looked at the surrounding landscape. Yes, there was normal, green grass growing amongst the rocks. Even the bunt cake abruptly shifted into a grassy knoll on its far side, beyond the end of the river. She stepped beyond the river’s end, looking carefully across the horizon. There were odd shrubs on this landscape, and tall trees with green trunks in the distance. She could not see any distinguishing landmark, however. This new territory seemed to be mostly flat.</p><p>“Oh, confound it!” Alice grumbled to no-one in particular.</p><p>“Confound what? Are you trying to tell someone a riddle?”</p><p>Alice whirled around, seeing the source of the voice. It was a strange thing, a bee in woman’s shape, with black bands moving over her fuzzy yellow torso and legs. She had intimidating compound eyes, cellophane wings, and a mark on her forehead that Alice identified, an outline in black of an eye turned sideways. “Whatever?” she asked.</p><p>“Hello, Alice dear,” Whatever said. Alice recognized the voice now. “Where’s your friend? Did you two get separated?”</p><p>“You should have warned us!” Alice shouted, her horror at what had happened exploding out of her in an instant. “You should have warned us of what could happen!”</p><p>“Ah,” Whatever sounded understanding. “So what did she turn into? A cupcake girl?”</p><p>“A chocolate bunny,” Alice replied. Then she shook her head. “That’s not the point! You knew that people can become transformed here?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“But you said nothing!”</p><p>“My dear, you never asked. You let the beauty of this land deceive you, and poor… Henrietta, was it? Well, she paid the price. Or not, as the case may be. She’s happier now.”</p><p>“Turkish Delight said the same thing,” Alice mused. </p><p>“Oh, you met Turkish Delight, have you? Delicious woman. Sweet as nectar.” </p><p>“She said that Henrietta transformed because she wanted to. She tried to… turn me,” Alice added, shuddering at the memory. </p><p>“And you’re still here, you tough girl.”</p><p>“I told her to stop,” Alice said.</p><p>“Indeed. You are what you want to be, here. Except most all of Wonderland’s creatures are perfectly happy, so only our guests are so uniquely… vulnerable.” She gave Alice an odd look, made inscrutable by her insect eyes. Alice shivered again.</p><p>“I’m on my way to find the Queen,” Alice said, recovering her composure. She unrolled her map and held it up for Whatever to see. “Can you help me?”</p><p>“Well, that’s not what I came here for,” Whatever mused. “But I can point you in the right direction. You’re in Little Garden now, and in this province, the closest point to the Castle is the Forget-me-not bed.” She pointed, roughly southeast.</p><p>“So why did you come here, if not to guide me?” Alice asked.</p><p>“How doth the little busy bee, improve each shining hour?” Whatever replied.</p><p>“To gather honey all the day, from every open flower?” Alice continued.</p><p>Whatever smiled. “You’re getting accustomed.” Her wings started fluttering with a distinctive buzz, and she leapt into the air. “Never forget who you are, Alice dear.” With that, she flew away.</p><p>***</p><p>Alice followed Whatever’s directions, making her way amongst the rocks and grass. Eventually these features gave way to moss, a large bank of it running to her left and to her right as far as she could see. The bank of moss was mounded, like a high dune of sand on the beach. She stopped there, making a note of the moss on her map, the first feature she could find in this new territory. </p><p>The moss was soft, but not difficult to traverse. The hardest part was scrambling onto it initially. In that, Alice was surprised at how smoothly she could move in her dress, despite the dress being made out of sugar crystals. The moss felt spongy against her bare feet. Once she reached the top of the mound, she saw that the giant moss mound fronted a new river, one which crossed the route Whatever had indicated. A patch of mushrooms as tall as lampposts lay beyond the river, which provided moisture for both moss and mushroom. </p><p>“Rivers are not to be trusted here,” Alice said to herself. Little did she know how true that was. She withdrew her map and quill from a pocket of her dress, drawing in a line of the river, and then carefully navigated the downward slope of the moss bank. The river was perhaps two feet deep, though had a number of rocks which could serve as a passage. Holding her map in one hand, Alice gently set foot on the nearest rock, and then picked a path across the river.</p><p>Most of the rocks were dry and stable, but not all of them. <i>Splash</i> Alice fell into the water as her bare foot slid on its slime. She hit the water, which was just deep enough that it cushioned her landing on the riverbed. She was fortunate that she instinctively thrust upward her fist which held the map, saving it from watery oblivion, but her dress was not so lucky. She caught only a glimpse of cloudiness in the water, all the remained of the sugar-based dress Turkish Delight had given her. </p><p>“Confounded river,” Alice muttered. She continued holding her map up as she awkwardly half-crawled-half-swam through the slow-moving water and over to the other bank. Here the bank was low and she easily exited the water. The sun was bright above, but the air was still a little chilly against her wet skin. </p><p>“Naked again,” she lamented. Fortunately no-one seemed to be around to observe her. Perhaps if this province was a vast garden, its residents were only plants. It would be helpful, Alice thought, because then nobody would try to capture her, to turn her. She shivered again, from more than just the breeze. </p><p>Looking ahead, there seemed to be a path through the mushroom patch which matched the direction she wanted to go, so she followed it.</p><p>The mushrooms were red with white spots; a species Alice had once heard called fly amanita, though most people called them toadstools. They stood tall over her, as tall as lamp-posts, though some were shorter and more immature. The more mature ones had broad caps which cast some parts of the path into shade.</p><p>The patch grew denser and more crowded as Alice proceeded, with the tall mushrooms all around her now. As she passed one by, there was a sudden breeze, which blended with the chill wetness on Alice’s skin.</p><p>“Achoo!” Alice sneezed forcibly and in a most un-ladylike manner. She dropped her map, her body rocking backwards and bumping into the trunk of a nearby toadstool. Dust shook from the toadstool, falling all around her and on her. Alice vaguely recalled that mushrooms used tiny little dust motes as their seeds. She feared she might sneeze again as the spores fell on her, but she didn’t feel much like sneezing. No. The spores tingled on her skin and in her nose as she breathed, but it was a good tingling, like a bath in mineral salts.</p><p>Time seemed to slow down as the sensation stole over her. She breathed, deeply and rapidly, almost panting like a dog. At first, it had the desired effect: her rapid breathing brought more of the spores down her throat and into her lungs, bringing her whole body to life with the sensation. The breeze cleared them away in short order, however, and Alice’s breathing returned to normal. She blinked, confused about what she was doing.</p><p>Uneasy on her feet, Alice tried to keep walking, to go over to where her map had fallen, out into a patch of sunlight. Her vision blurred. The sun seemed so bright all of a sudden, so hot. She squinted, her head hurting from the intrusion of light. She needed coolness, and shade, and moisture. Alice turned her head towards the nearest mature mushroom, and she felt a little better. She stepped towards it, and felt better still. She reached out, her hand brushing along its shaft, the slickness felt good against her palm. </p><p>But it wasn’t only the damp which felt good. Her hand stroked up and down the shaft, and she felt more of that tingling sensation. She pulled her hand back, and then rubbed it over her breasts experimentally. The dampness was inundated with more spores, and it felt good on her skin. She rubbed her shoulder against the shaft, like a cat against its master’s leg, and felt more of the pleasant tingling. </p><p>It was irresistible.</p><p>Alice threw herself at the mushroom’s shaft, wrapping her arms around it in a full embrace, grinding her naked body against it. The spores covered her skin and inflamed her into an amorous frenzy. Her violent shaking of the mushroom’s shaft caused more spores to rain down from the underside of the cap. Alice felt them falling and splayed herself on the ground, letting as many of them hit her body as she could. After they landed on her, she ran her hands all over, fondling her breasts and her hips, and then plunged them one after the other into her pussy, which was now soaking with desire. The spores met her womanhood well, and she moaned aloud. </p><p>She leapt back to her feet, jumping on top of an immature mushroom, whose cap was still round. She again spread herself wide, face down against the red and white-spotted cap, bucking her hips, humping and grinding and moaning. Opening her eyes in the midst of her pleasure, she saw a small mushroom, one that would be normal sized back home, branching off from one of the larger ones. She inched her way forward, feeling every movement keenly as more spores brushed up against her. Almost instinctively, she put her mouth around the smaller mushroom and began to suck it, fellating it passionately. She was rewarded with yet more of the wondrous spores now in her mouth. Alice’s mouth watered, and she was able to swallow the spores down her throat. </p><p>This frenzy continued for a while, with Alice fellating small mushrooms and grinding her naked body in any way she could against the larger ones, periodically bringing her spore-covered hands to her pussy in fitful masturbation. </p><p>“Augh!” Eventually, she climaxed, grinding her hips up against the shaft of one of the larger mushrooms. Sated, she fell back from the mushroom and onto the ground, enjoying the cool shade and the last of the dislodged spores falling across her body.</p><p>Alice could feel the spores at work. She had taken many of them, so many. Maybe they would grow. Maybe all of the spores on her and in her would grow into little baby mushrooms. She would be covered in them, and they would grow and grow until they swallowed her up. Then she could just lie here in the dirt, cool and dark forever, a mushroom mommy.</p><p>Her head rolled to the side as she pondered the blissful feature that awaited her when she saw the map again, lying out in the sunlight. The map. Did she put the mushroom patch on the map? Of course not, she had lost her sugar quill in the river. Maybe somebody in the garden had something she could use.</p><p><i>Cool. Dark. Wet.</i> It would be a shame to leave the map unfinished. <i>Mushrooms. Growth.</i> She could at least grab it so that it didn’t get blown away in the wind. <i>Heat. Bad. </i>Alice tried to stand up, but she was still drained from her frenzy. <i>Lie forever.</i> Yes, she needed the map more than she needed to lie here. <i>Forget.</i> She managed to roll over, knocking off a few small mushrooms which were already budding from her breasts. <i> Nurture mushrooms.</i> Inch by inch, Alice crawled, making her way out to the map. It was hot out in the sunlight. Heat. Warmth. Sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Alice awoke gently. She felt refreshed and pleasant. She sat up, and felt movement against her skin. Her eyes shot open, and she saw the dried-out husks of a few small mushrooms gathered around her. Heart beating rapidly, she stood up. She spun around, looking at the mushrooms surrounding her. Quickly she took in her surroundings: the map nearby, the river behind her, the path before her. The sun had moved in the sky. Earlier she had been heading southeast, and the mushroom’s shadows angled vaguely away from her, but now they angled somewhat towards her.</p><p>The mushrooms occupied her mind again, however. Her heart beating rapidly in anxiety and terror, Alice leaned over, grabbed her map, and ran. She went as swift as she dared, as terrified of bumping into the mushrooms in her haste as she was of spending another moment in their presence. Her terror only grew as she looked among them; some of the shafts were shaped like women. </p><p>With luck, Alice managed to clear the mushroom patch without incident. She put another hundred yards between her and the patch before she finally collapsed, panting heavily and dropping the map again.</p><p>This land was even more dangerous than she had realized. Refusing offers made by the denizens of Wonderland would keep her safe, she thought. Whatever should have mentioned that the speaking things were not the only threats. The mushrooms had tried to turn her, to make her spawn them and eventually become one with them, never to move from that spot ever again. It was one matter to become another creature; it was another to become an unthinking, unfeeling thing, incapable of even being happy with her fate.</p><p>Alice looked down at the map, which had saved her. Her love of maps had drawn her back to her humanity and away from the lure of the mushrooms. “But,” she said to herself, “why do I like maps so much?” She strained to think of it. She knew that she liked charts and maps, but why? Something to do with someone she knew, maybe. </p><p>After catching her breath, Alice picked the map back up again and continued on. The dirt path which had cut through the mushroom patch continued on through a lawn of nice, normal grass, but she was approaching the strange green trees she had seen in the distance when she had first arrived in Little Garden. The trees all grew in a broad field of black earth.</p><p>A sudden sound distracted Alice from the details of the field and the trees. She stopped, holding her breath and straining her ears, and then she caught it. It was faint, in the distance and in the direction of the trees, a far-off sound of lustful moaning. Alice paused at the sound, knowing the inherent danger the sound brought with it in Wonderland. But she was armed with her confident knowledge that she could just say no and deflect any advance. She had more cause to be worried about the weird trees, given her recent experience. And besides, moaning likely indicated a citizen, who could help guide her to the Forget-me-not bed. </p><p>As she proceeded, the sounds of moaning grew clearer. Alice could discern two voices, but this time she was more focused on the trees. It turned out that they were not trees at all; they were rosebushes, each as tall as a mighty elm. Their thick foliage and thorny stems looked like the leaves and trunks of trees from afar. Further on there were different beds of different flowers, and this is what Whatever must have meant by the “Forget-me-not bed.” The black earth around here was rich topsoil, needed to grow such flowers. </p><p>The moans were coming from one rosebush in particular, and Alice soon approached it. She did not hesitate in doing so, despite the noises indicating two women making very passionate love. What she had seen and done so far in this land was already affecting her sensibilities. She looked up, perhaps thirty feet above her. One rose blossom leaned sideways, and there she saw two women’s figures. One was clearly Whatever, the odd bee-woman easily recognizable. The other was a red-skinned woman who seemed to be half-submerged within the folded rose petals. </p><p>“Maybe she is pollinating the rose,” Alice mused. It would do her no good to disturb the women, however, they seemed too engrossed in one another, and Whatever had already told her about where she needed to go. This also gave her a clue about the nature of the citizens of this province: they were women who lived in the flowers. Now she would be prepared, for the eponymous Forget-me-nots of the bed were probably inhabited in the same manner.</p><p>Alice followed down the neat rows of planted flowers, continuing in a roughly southeastern direction according to the sun. She passed through several different beds; tall sunflowers with their blossoms up out of sight, or short begonias with friendly red or white skinned women greeting Alice as she went. Alice smiled at them and returned their greetings politely, but did not stop to talk. They did not accost her otherwise, and Alice grew more confident.</p><p>Finally, she arrived. The Forget-me-not bed grew a little wilder than the other flowerbeds Alice had traversed. They grew in a dense bunch rather than in neat rows, though the black soil remained soft and well-tilled, indicating that they were not wholly growing wild. If Alice had to guess, they were about as tall as two-storey houses, sky-blue blossoms grew in bunches of a half-dozen at the very apex of the plants. </p><p>In arriving, Alice paused. She knew she was now in the southeastern corner of the Little Garden province, and so about to pass into whatever lay beyond. She should like to be better-prepared, needing a quill for her map, and some proper clothing (or any clothing).</p><p>“Hello!” she called into the grove of flowers. “Can anyone help me?”</p><p>“Half a moment!” a voice came back from amongst the flowers. A rustling spread through the grove, and then the flower nearest to Alice grew sessile, bending first downward to bring its blossoms closer to Alice, and then up so that the blossoms offered a seat.</p><p>“Go ahead,” the voice called back out of the grove. “Get on!” </p><p>Alice hesitated. She knew that any offer here, no matter how innocent-seeming, could be a path to danger. She leaned over and sniffed; the flower did not smell strange or arousing, appearing to be nothing more than a giant Forget-me-not. She sat down, and the flower stood back up. The flowers coordinated, skillfully passing Alice from blossom to blossom, so that she made her way high above the ground through the grove of Forget-me-nots. Soon enough, she was in the center of the grove, seated in the middle of a larger blossom with blue petals all around her, where she found the person controlling it all. </p><p>She was like the other flower-women which Alice had seen, though her coloration made her far more lovely. She had soft blue skin, matching the petals of the Forget-me-nots. Her hair was bold yellow, struck through with normal-sized Forget-me-not blossoms. Two more blossoms budded where her nipples should have been, while below her hips she was submerged into one of the large flowers. Her eyes too were bright yellow.</p><p>“Hello, dear. I am the warden of Little Garden, my name is Forget-me-not,” she curtsied as well as she could with half of her body in the flower.</p><p>“You don’t say,” Alice replied, then blushed realizing that she had said so aloud. “I am Alice Liddell,” she added sheepishly.</p><p>But Forget-me-not laughed in reply. “It is rare that I get such a witty guest, Alice. Now, you asked for assistance?”</p><p>“I should like a writing utensil for my map,” Alice said, holding it out before her. “And some clothes.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Forget-me-not pondered. The flower that held Alice leaned closer to the plant-woman, allowing her to get a better look at the human. “Light blue,” she said. “Some yellow, and a touch of white.”</p><p>Alice looked confused.</p><p>“For you, dear. Do you think those are good colors for you?”</p><p>“They do suit me,” Alice said after thinking a moment. They were her favorites, and they were Forget-me-not colors, she had never really thought about it. </p><p>“That’s lovely,” Forget-me-not said with a sweet smile. </p><p>“Ahh!” suddenly Alice felt movement around her nethers. “Wait!” she called, ready to bring her failsafe to bare, “st- eek!” Before she could say the words, a jolt of pleasure rocked her body. Something from the flower had penetrated her pussy, had taken her virginity. </p><p>The protrusion from the flower began steadily pumping into her. In between her pleasured gasps, Alice looked down to see that the stamen in the center of the flower had become sessile, wrapping around her legs and pinning her to the flower’s receptacle. It was the flower’s pistil which was violating her, though she could not see it.</p><p>She could not panic. She needed to calm herself, to measure her breathing against the flower’s persistent thrusts, and merely voice her objection and this would stop.</p><p>“Ahh… oooh… Ahh… oooh…” Alice tried to time her breathing, to regain some sense of control, but the flower was now exuding a sweet vapor, thick and cloying, like incense. Her pleasured breathing brought this vapor down her throat and into her lungs, quickly flowing through her, numbing body and mind. </p><p>Just like last time. It was happening so fast, the danger was upon her before she could even assess it, even though one word could stop it. She was so helpless in this world.</p><p>“Breathe it in, dear,” Forget-me-not said. The other woman sank into the flower she had ridden and suddenly emerged out of Alice’s blossom, right next to her. She placed her arms on Alice’s shoulders lovingly. “Breathe deep. You need to get that pollen inside you. Blue, yellow, and white. You’ll be such a pretty flower. I haven’t had someone to join me in this bed for ages and ages…” She embraced Alice from behind, leaning against the moaning woman’s back and groping Alice’s breasts idly. </p><p>Alice’s body was going limp. Everything grew numb, as if all of her sense of touch was rushing to her nose, throat, and pussy. She felt the firm thrusts of the flower’s pistil keenly, each one driving her higher into a heaven of pleasure, and the pollen-laced fumes of the flower continued to fill her throat. </p><p>“Oooh,” Forget-me-not moaned. “It feels sooo good, doesn’t it? I know. I can already feel you a little. Soon you’ll get a little seed planted in you, then you’ll be a part of me, and I’ll share your happiness forever.”</p><p><i>Share forever…</i> only fragments of Forget-me-not’s words could enter Alice’s numbed mind. They all sounded good, though. All of this was good and right.</p><p>“So much clutter,” Forget-me-not sighed, rubbing her hands over Alice’s head. “I can sense it. A flower like you should just be happy and pretty. Forget them all now, your worries and concerns.”</p><p><i>Forget… Forget… Never… Never forget who you are, Alice dear.</i> The remembered fragment of Whatever’s words rang in Alice’s numbed mind. Her sinking will seized it, latched onto it like a life preserver. She remembered feeling like this before, remembered how she had escaped, the old mantra. <i>I am Alice… Liddell… I am Alice Liddell.</i></p><p>“Augh!” she climaxed, her mantra momentarily falling out of her mind as her sexual pleasure reached its peak. As if in response, the pistil flooded seeds into her womb. <i>I am Alice Liddell.</i></p><p>“There we are,” Forget-me-not cooed, embracing Alice again, this time rubbing her hand over the girl’s stomach. “Seeds and pollen together, that’s how we make a new flower. Now for a nice rest, then you’ll be all fresh and new.”</p><p>The petals of the flower began to close, rising up around the two women within. <i>I am Alice Liddell.</i> She was too late. <i>I am Alice Liddell.</i> She could feel strange sensations; the sprouting seed and pollen beginning to morph her, to change her. She could feel Forget-me-not, the flower, the whole grove. <i>I am Alice Liddell.</i> Darkness closed around her, the last she would see of the light with her human eyes. <i>I am Alice…</i></p><p>“Stop…” she said weakly, just as the flower petals closed. </p><p>“Hmm?” the petals opened a little. Sunlight came in, and Alice’s mind began to surface. </p><p>“I’m sorry…” she said thickly. “I don’t… want this…”</p><p>“But I thought you said…” Forget-me-not began. “Never mind then,” she said sullenly. Suddenly the flower petals opened back to the full, stamens and pistil retreated, and Alice could no longer feel anything inside her. </p><p>“Did you want my help or not?” Forget-me-not said, now sounding a little cross.</p><p>“Yes…” Alice said slowly. She drew herself up to a kneeling position so that she could see eye-to-eye with the half-submerged flower woman. “But just clothes in those colors. They are pretty, but I shouldn’t like to become them.”</p><p>“You’re so certain? You seemed rather pleased.”</p><p>“Quite,” Alice said firmly. “And a writing utensil,” she remembered.</p><p>“There I cannot help you. What would I have to write on, anyway? But here,” she said. She reached out with one finger and tapped Alice’s neck. Slim vines ran forth from where her finger landed, and flower blossoms soon followed. Soon Alice was covered in vines and blossoms which hugged tight around her body, some blue, some white, some yellow. </p><p>“Thank you,” Alice said. “And could you tell me the way to the Queen’s castle?”</p><p>“I can do better than that,” Forget-me-not replied, sounding glad to be rid of the girl who had spurned her. Once again, Alice found herself tossed from blossom to blossom through the grove of giant Forget-me-nots. The last one lowered her down gently to the ground on the far side of the grove. Beyond were wide grasslands, as vast as the veldts of Africa. </p><p>Alice looked at her map plaintively, wondering when she would get to continue it, and began walking into the golden grass. </p><p>End Chapter 2</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Alluring Animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Alluring Animals</p><p>The savannah was vast, with grasses that gleamed bright gold. The sea of golden grass was not unbroken, however. Trees, Alice recognized them as Acacias, grew at regular intervals, and a few rocky hills were visible in the distance. The sun beat down from a cloudless sky, though it now cast a shadow in front of Alice, rather than behind her. It was now the afternoon, though it felt like a lifetime since she had arrived.</p><p>She still felt some sense of urgency about the need to get home, although she couldn’t remember why. Home was a strict place, she seemed to recall, a place which would not tolerate her unexcused absence. She shook her head; wherever home was, it was not here, and that was why it was important to get back.</p><p>Her eyes cast around the ground, wondering if there were any plants she could use as a writing utensil to continue drawing her map. The grasses presented an obvious route; she could find a dry one, pluck it, and try to sharpen its end into a fine point to use like a quill. An ink substitute would be harder to acquire. Logically, a place like this would have berries or some other staining fruit or vegetable which she could use as impromptu ink. But then, Wonderland was not a logical place.</p><p>Aside from the Acacia trees, there seemed to be no other plants nearby. As she gazed into the distance, Alice say that there seemed to be trees and other plants growing on the rocky hills far away, perhaps some other plants grew in their shade. So she set off into the sea of grass.</p><p>She kept her eyes peeled; half-expecting Whatever to spring out at her unexpectedly from the grasses. The shapeshifter had helped to guide her and introduce her to each new province of Wonderland thus far, and she could certainly use her guidance in this vast plain. The rocky hills were noticeable features, but that did not mean that they lay in the direction in which she wanted to go. She knew from the sun that she was still headed east, but she also needed to go a little bit south, too, and there was no expecting that the provinces were evenly shaped (they so rarely were). </p><p>Caution was needed for another reason; she could only imagine what sort of perils lurked in this domain. The leaves of the Acacia trees could be an addictive intoxicant, causing her feet to plant into the earth and her arms to reach up to the sky, her body twisted and gnarled. The grasses could leave fertile pollen and make her dive down into the sea, never to emerge. Or some sphinx-like creature, part lioness and part woman, could stalk these plains like their cousins in Rhodesia, waiting not to kill her, but to bear her down and forcibly make her one of the pride. </p><p>It was with her eyes open that Alice spotted the first danger. Something glinted on the plains, a different tone than the sunlight on the dried, golden grasses, it lay nigh to a large, flat rock. She approached it and recoiled in horror; it was a shed snake’s skin, but what size! Just looking at it, Alice could have worn it like a skirt. She had never been afraid of snakes before, but the tiny snakes back home were mostly harmless. She had read of the ones in the Amazon, in French Gabon, in Burma, and those could be quite horrible. </p><p>There was a rustle in the grass, and then another, and that was all the warning that Alice got. “Gotcha!” came a playful voice, and something lashed out of nowhere, wrapping the girl around her dress and lifting her off the ground. Alice screamed for the suddenness of the assault and shut her eyes in terror; she felt scales against her bare arms.</p><p>“Awh…” the voice said sadly. “Don’t be scared, you’re going to ruin the fun!” Alice opened her eyes and saw what gripped her. From the waist down, she was a huge snake with a long, muscular tail covered in scales in a range of yellows and golds. From the waist up, she was a shapely naked woman with sun-browned skin and platinum hair. </p><p>Alice looked back at her silently, still shivering in fright.</p><p>“You’ve really never done this before, have you?” the snake-woman asked. “I’m the big, bad snake; you’re the helpless little… say, what are you anyway?”</p><p>“My name is Alice,” the human replied, slowly regaining her nerve. “I’m just a girl.”</p><p>The snake-woman pondered her for a moment, and then her face lit up. “You’re a foreigner! Oh, frabjuous day! Foreigners are the best at this game.”</p><p>“I’d really rather n-“ Alice began, but the snake-woman tightened her grip. </p><p>“Now now,” the predator said with a grin. “You don’t get to decide whether you play. Here in the savannah, everyone plays this game. Oh dear!” she said with a burst of realization. “That’s right, a foreigner wouldn’t know me. I’m Lady Lamia, and I set the rules in the Golden Savannah. But if you <i>really</i> don’t want to play, all you have to do is win quickly. If you can get away from me, then you’ll be safe.” She looked up at Alice, who still seemed afraid. “Hey now,” Lamia soothed, lowering Alice to the ground. “Even if you lose, you’re still going to have fun, I promise.”</p><p>“I shall do no such thing,” Alice said, collecting herself enough to be defiant again. “Good day!” she called, and then she was off like a shot. </p><p>Alice had played at lawn tennis throughout her adolescence, in a time she no longer remembered, and so was in good physical shape. Compared to the citizens of this province, however, she was helpless as a babe in the woods. Her attire was a significant hindrance; the dress of flowers Forget-me-not had given her was ill-suited for running, and between the pale blue, white, and yellow flowers, two of the colors stood out starkly against the golden grasses. But even if she had been appropriately clad, she was far too slow.</p><p>She made it, perhaps, twenty yards before Lamia was upon her. She slithered up rapidly, pulling in front of Alice.</p><p>“You’re good for a foreigner,” Lamia said with a smile. “But foreigners never last long at this.”</p><p>Without replying, Alice leapt to the side, but Lamia had curled her long tail around in a wide loop, and she lashed out with it, catching Alice with a heavy blow in midair.</p><p>“Oof!” Alice collapsed, winded, into the grass. </p><p>“You had your chance,” Lamia said, drawing the ring of her tail closer around Alice. The girl looked around fearfully. “I promise this’ll be fun,” Lamia said again, trying to soothe her prey.</p><p>“I don’t want to play,” Alice said.</p><p>“The ones who last this long always think that saying no will stop me,” Lamia said, sounding a little bored. “But do you think saying “no” works on snakes?”</p><p>“But you’re not a snake,” Alice said. She tried to take a step away, but Lamia drew the ring of her tail in tight around Alice’s ankles. “At least, not all of you,” she added sheepishly. “And everyone I’ve met around here just wanted to “promote the heart’s desire,” or something like that.” She leaned over and tried to pry her legs free from the coil trap. </p><p>“And some desires go deeper than consent,” Lamia said. She slid close to Alice now, rearing up on her tail so that she was a head taller than the human. “Some hungers, some wants, lie deep down inside us, where no and yes have no meaning.” It was then that Alice first noticed Lamia’s eyes; yellow orbs with predatory, gimlet slits. A flicker of light, barely perceptible, ran from her iris outward. </p><p>“I… don’t know what you mean…” Alice said slowly. Lamia’s eyes were powerful, captivating. </p><p>“I think you do know,” Lamia replied, lifting Alice’s chin gently with her fingers. “Everyone obeys the laws of nature, whether they wish to or not. There is a predator, and there is its prey. The predator hungers for dominance, and deep down, the prey longs to submit. At the very last moment, when the prey has exhausted all resistance, it surrenders to its own fate, and feels the ultimate ecstasy. You know you want it too…” Her eyes began to flicker again.</p><p>Alice was transfixed, like a helpless squirrel caught in a snake’s gaze. Lamia’s flickering golden eyes told her everything she needed to know; Alice was finished. There was no escape, and any move she made would be futile. “Now don’t be rude,” Lamia said. Alice only barely perceived her, the words slid into her mind around the thin gap around her powerful, flickering gaze. “Your clothes, Alice. They’re in the way.” </p><p>“Sorry…” Alice sighed. She lifted her arms, and Lamia began tearing the vines and flowers off of her body, making short work of Forget-me-not’s dress. Lamia made no notice of the map, torn out when she dismantled the dress’ pocket, and it was cast aside with the rest.</p><p>“Much better,” Lamia said. “Nice and smooth for my coils.”</p><p>“Mmmhh…” Alice moaned as Lamia began to coil her. The coils slid over her hips, over her waist, underneath her arms, which rested comfortably outside her new nest of coils. Her eyes never broke away from the flickering light of Lamia’s orbs, and Lamia was careful not to break the spell, but to continue binding Alice’s mind as tightly as she bound her body. </p><p>“See? Fun! You’re like a helpless little lamb, picked off from her flock.” She leaned in and kissed Alice, her long tongue sliding around the girl’s mouth. Doing so required breaking eye contact, and then the uncomfortable feeling of a snake’s tongue in her mouth allowed Alice’s senses to regain ground. </p><p>“No, stop!” she pleaded. “I don’t want to die!”</p><p>“Die?” Lamia was taken aback. “Is that why you’ve been so scared of me? Nobody dies in Wonderland, silly. But,” she added, as she tightened the squeeze of her coils such that Alice began to have trouble breathing, “that doesn’t mean I’m not going to eat you and make you mine.” Her eyes began to flicker again. “You are prey. You will be prey, forever and ever, right here on the savannah.”</p><p>Short of breath, Alice succumbed faster to Lamia’s hypnotic gaze. Her eyes hooded, though they did not close, so mesmerizing was the flickering light. Content with her level of control, Lamia slithered back towards the flat rock some yards away. She held her captive above the level of the grass, allowing the ends of the golden blades to tickle her toes which dangled down from the cocoon of coils. </p><p>When she reached the rock, Lamia undid some of her coils, holding Alice only by her waist. The girl kicked a little in the serpent’s grip, a subconscious will to fight still enduring in her. Lamia knew how to deal with that, however. She lay Alice on her back on the rock, still coiled about the waist, and descended upon her. Lamia then savored Alice’s body, licking and tasting and nibbling around the girl’s breasts, drawing soft squeaks of pleasure from her prey. Lamia built on this foreplay, going lower down and thrusting her tongue into Alice’s wet womanhood. Alice’s body rocked, but her moans were soft, rising only to a grunt of pleasure before she was at last silent. </p><p>“Mhmhmhm,” Lamia chuckled. She cast her coils into a loose ring around the rock and leaned back against one of them lazily. She lifted Alice, then laid her down gently on her broad-scaled snake belly such that Alice’s head rested against her chest. The foreign girl was slack against her, her eyes hooded, still seeing only reflections of Lamia’s mesmerizing light. “You’re feeling it now, aren’t you? There’s no fight left in you; there’s no reason to fight. You’ve surrendered, totally in my power, in the grip of the ultimate ecstasy.”</p><p>The tip of her tail reached out again, sliding around Alice’s waist and lifting her into the air without a hint of response from the dominated girl. Lamia lifted her up higher, and then reached down to her own waist. A slit appeared where skin met scale, and Lamia forced it open, blushing a little as she did so. A large mouth opened, slick and fleshy and toothless, it resembled an enlarged vaginal opening. Using her hands and her tail, Lamia guided Alice’s feet and legs into her lower mouth. </p><p>“Mmh,” she moaned slightly as Alice began to enter her. “This never stops feeling good.” She savored the feeling as Alice’s legs went in, struggling a little to get the girl’s hips inside. Then she let Alice go, and the girl fell limp against Lamia’s torso, her head resting between the predator’s breasts. </p><p>“You’re finished now,” she said, embracing Alice to her. “I will adore savoring you. And then you’ll be reborn, like all of my prey. But you won’t come out the same way you went in. I wonder what sort of prey you will be? In any case, I hope we can play again…” she kissed Alice briefly, and then continued pushing the girl into her lower mouth. </p><p>Alice entered Lamia without resistance, but perception was not entirely gone. Sticky warm wetness surrounded her and soothed her. This was the bliss of the end, surrounding by the faint sounds of Lamia’s body, going on into a warm and dark end. It was indeed the ultimate ecstasy, and Alice could not even tell when it faded into utter oblivion.</p><p>***</p><p>She awoke in a dimly-lit space, still surrounded by warmth and stickiness. She could only perceive a vague impression of light; like the kind one sees when they shut their eyes against the sun. Touch was her only true sensation, but she could barely move. The walls of her prison seemed to be solid, but she could not maneuver to touch them, being bound within this space by lashes of a sticky substance. <i>And then you’ll be reborn.</i> Alice suddenly remembered Lamia’s words. So she had returned to the womb, or…</p><p>No, Lamia was part snake. So Alice was inside an egg. Slowly the dim memories of being subdued, entranced, stripped, and consumed began to return to her, and to her horror, she was not repulsed by them. “Ultimate ecstasy,” Lamia had said, and that phrase had been quite apt. It was ultimate in the sense that her feeling of total submission had felt better than anything the young girl had ever experienced, even amidst the other temptations of Wonderland. It was also ultimate in its finality, that it was a pleasure which could only be experienced before the end.</p><p>Except it was not the true end. Alice had been eaten, had felt the true bliss of final surrender, and she was still alive. She would be reborn, she would live again and have the chance to experience that ecstasy all over again. Unbidden, a memory sprang to Alice’s mind of a squirrel she had seen long ago; racing in the open space between two trees, it had been snatched off the ground by a hawk hurtling out of the sky.</p><p>How had that squirrel felt, in its final moments? Racing off into the heavens, nothing left but to accept its own fate. She was like that squirrel now, meant to live and to die, to go about her life until she was taken by a stronger creature. And Alice would be taken, and would love it, forever and ever.</p><p>No. <i>I am Alice.</i> She was not prey. <i>I am Alice.</i> Even if being prey felt better than anything else. <i>I am Alice.</i> “Let me out!” she cried, thrashing in her confinement. <i>I am Alice.</i> Her sticky confinement. <i>I am Alice.</i> The egg through which she would be reborn. “Let me out! Someone!” <i>I am Alice.</i> Warm and sticky and dark. “Please! Help me!” All she had to do was wait to hatch on her own. <i>I am…</i></p><p>The girl’s mental battle was interrupted. <i>Knock.</i> She stopped yelling. <i>Knock knock.</i> “Is someone out there?” she asked.</p><p><i>Crack.</i> She could see it now, a crack in the eggshell, slivers of light running along the jagged veins. The cracks widened, and then the light poured in, alongside a hand.</p><p>“Hello?” a voice came.</p><p>“Oh thank heavens!” the girl cried. “You saved me!”</p><p>“Saved ya?” the voice said. The girl could identify it as a woman’s voice, with somewhat of a country drawl. “You prey folk don’t need savin’ from your eggs. This is the first I’ve seen it. Come on now,” she said. “Let’s get ya out.” The cracks broadened further still, and the egg was split wide open. </p><p>It was then that the girl could see her rescuer: she was closer to human than most of what the girl had encountered so far. Her rescuer had short-cut black hair and pale human-ish skin; her arms, and hands were both proportional, though she herself was larger and taller than the human. Her breasts were massive, and contained only by a thin, makeshift bustier of cow hide, spotted black and white. She diverted only in that she had a tail, white with a black tip like a paintbrush, and a pair of stubby horns growing out of her forehead. Her coloring was hard to discern, as the light of the sun was growing red, though with dawn or dusk the girl could not tell. She had spent some time in the egg.</p><p>Her rescuer reached down and offered the human her hand. She pulled the girl out of the sticky confines of the egg when she remarked on her appearance. “Hey, what are you?”</p><p>“Oh,” the girl said, thinking about it a moment. “I’m just a girl.”</p><p>“Yer not prey? You looked furrier a minute ago. But I guess you would’ve hatched on yer own if’n you were. Name’s Bess,” she said, offering a hand to the girl, who shook it. “I’m the matron o’ this herd. And you?”</p><p>The girl put a finger to her lips. It seemed sensible that she should have a name, and yet she could not remember one. She recalled having this same feeling when meeting people for the second time, trying to remember a name she knew she had learned, but was just beyond recall. “I don’t remember,” she said finally.</p><p>“You don’t remember? Well where are you from?”</p><p>“Not here,” the girl said slowly. “Far away. A more sensible country.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Bess’ expression softened. “Well yer welcome to join the herd if you want.” She motioned with her arm, and the human noticed a number of figures standing further away. Some were people just like Bess, with a few children among them. Others were full-on cows, wandering about and chewing on the golden grass contentedly. The girl then noticed that all of the people were women, the adults horned and busty like Bess, while the cows all had longer, sharper horns.</p><p>The girl may have forgotten her name, but she had not forgotten her peril, or what “join” meant in this context. “I’ll be fine,” she said, smiling and shaking her head. “I just have to go east.” That much, at least, she remembered.</p><p>“Fine? Hah!” Bess snorted. “Who was stuck in one of Lady Lamia’s eggs? Only safety for folk like us out here is safety in numbers. We can go east,” she added. “And you’ll just stay with us until we get ya sorted out. Come on, we gotta get away from here anyway. The Lady likes to check on her eggs now and again.”</p><p>A warning of danger rung in the back of the girl’s mind, but she could see no argument against it. Besides, she was quite unaware of the time, and couldn’t tell east from west without knowing whether the sun was rising or setting now. She nodded briefly, and Bess led the way into the herd. </p><p>The girl was introduced to everyone at once, which is to say that she remembered none of them in particular. All of the women and young girls seemed to have names that started with a B sensible ones like Bev and Bonnie, or strange ones like Bossie and Bova. The steers, meanwhile, had incredibly outlandish names like Featheringham Costinholl or Caspertondale Fladougherty. Bess insisted that they were all gentlemen of refined taste, though the girl could see no sign of this. “We’ve gotta take our guest on east,” Bess announced after she introduced everyone. “So let’s head out!”</p><p>The herd moved after that. The calves and the children thankfully set a sustainable pace; the girl noticed that the steers, and even the cow-women, could move at a great speed without even breaking into a run. They went along for an amount of time the girl could not track, possibly a few hours (the sun did not move from its evening position), before she began to grow weary.</p><p>“We’re camping here!” Bess called out to the herd all of a sudden. Everyone stopped, with the steers moving to form a loose circle around the calves, women, and children. “I thought you could use some rest,” she said to her guest. </p><p>“Thank you,” the girl said politely. “I am rather tired; it’s been a long day since I arrived.”</p><p>“Ya hungry?” Bess offered. She was stomping down the grass in a circle around her.</p><p>“Famished,” the girl replied. “I don’t think I’ve eaten since this morning, however long ago that was. What are you serving?”</p><p>“Yer lookin’ at it,” Bess said, sitting down and untying her bustier. Her breasts were firm for their great size. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” the girl breathed. “My… you mean...?” She glanced around and saw two of the women sitting together, one in the lap of the other, nursing from her bosom. Two of the girls were doing the same with another of the women, who had a swollen belly. The steers in the outer circle were grazing languidly. “Is this all you eat?”</p><p>“All the girls eat, yeah,” Bess replied. “Come on,” she added, cupping her breasts with her hands. Her nipples arrowed outward.</p><p>The girl hesitated, but her stomach growled. Something about Bess felt different than the others she had met so far. They had all had an element of temptation and danger to them; offering her something that was wrong but desirable. Bess’ offer was strange, but the woman felt genuine and motherly. Bess made her feel safe.</p><p>The girl nodded and approached Bess. She sat down on the cow-woman’s lap, and Bess cradled her up to her bosom. It was now that the girl could really appreciate how much larger Bess was. The girl was larger than most of the herd’s children, but the adults like Bess had a good 18 inches on the human.</p><p>“Go on, this’s no time to be shy,” Bess encouraged. The girl moved her head in, putting her lips around the cow-woman’s engorged nipple, and she began sucking. The milk flowed in, quickly and easily. The girl swallowed it.</p><p>“How d’ya like it?” Bess asked.</p><p>The girl pulled away from the nipple and looked up at the matron. “It’s marvelous!” she said. “Creamy and sweet.” </p><p>“Well I thank ya kindly,” Bess replied. “Drink on up.” </p><p>The girl readily complied. It was indeed creamy and sweet, thick and soothing to her throat, and warmed to the perfect temperature from Bess’ body heat. Drinking it gave the girl a thought of home, a distant memory of being scolded as a small child for drinking the creamer directly from the pitcher. The tea creamer had been sublime, but this was far more delicious, and she could drink all she wanted. </p><p>“There you go,” Bess said encouragingly. “Ya best drink a lot, we need to get ya big n’ strong n’ busty. Pretty young lass like you will fit right in here. We’re all one big happy herd, and you’ll get a home and a name of your own.”</p><p><i>Home,</i> the girl thought. <i>I have one of those already, don’t I?</i> She strained to think, but her mind had gone fuzzy. She had just remembered something about her home, hadn’t she? She shifted a little in Bess’ grip as she kept suckling, feeling the give of Bess’ soft breast against her face. The cow-woman’s warm, creamy milk was flowing into her, the warmth mirroring her body heat, wrapping the girl’s body and mind like a soft downy blanket. </p><p>“Yup,” Bess continued. “Once you’re all grown up and ready, you’ll have your pick o’ the steers, then you’ll get your milk and have some calves n’ girls of your own, a long happy life here on the savannah.” </p><p>“Hmmm…” the girl moaned as she continued suckling. It all sounded quite lovely; a happy life, a home, a name, and a family. She tried to imagine it, but she was so very warm; warm and tired. Her eyelids fluttered and her suckling began to slow. </p><p>“Ya gettin’ sleepy?” Bess asked. “Yeah, our milk’s a little strong for foreigners. But you’ll get used to it. Before ya know it, you’ll be drinkin’ it all day long. But for now ya can get some shuteye.” </p><p>“Hmmwahhh…” the girl moaned, which transitioned into a yawn as she stopped drinking. She licked the remnants of milk off her lips as her eyes hooded and Bess gently laid her on the beaten-down grass. </p><p>“G’night,” Bess said lovingly.</p><p>“G’night,” the girl managed to reply, an instant before she was claimed by slumber. </p><p>***</p><p>The girl woke up, feeling strangely unsteady on her feet. She tottered around until one foot ended up in water. Looking around, she saw that she was on the edge of a pond. In the pond she found her reflection. The shoulder-length blond hair was still present, but otherwise she was much changed: stubby horns on her head, a tail swishing lazily behind her, and she was curvier, much curvier, more substantial hips and thighs, and a massive bust. </p><p>She cupped her huge breasts in her hands, feeling their weight and pawing at her nipples. A thrill of stimulation ran through her body, but though she drew her hands away, her arousal did not cease. Her breasts felt good, very good, but she was missing something…</p><p>Something wet bumped into her back, and she turned around to find a steer behind her. She patted the steer on the head in a friendly way, but the steer still nudged its wet nose into her body insistently. She looked at its face, and then understood. Her arousal quickened, her pussy growing wet. Leaning over, she saw the steer was well-ready, a glistening red cock surging out of its sheath. </p><p>The girl stepped away from the pond, lowering herself to the soft ground, presenting herself before the steer. This was what was missing; she would mate and have a calf or a child, and then she would make milk for all the herd to enjoy.</p><p>The steer mounted her, and… howled like a wolf?</p><p>
  <i>Arooo!</i>
</p><p>“Move, move! We gotta get goin’!” Bess’ voice rang out clearly. The girl awoke with a gasp; the whole herd was in chaos, with the steers mooing and the women calling back and forth. In the distance, wolf-howls could be heard. It was now nighttime, with a low half-moon rising in the east, casting just enough light for the girl to make out the movements of the herd.</p><p>“Up you get, girlie,” Bess said, turning to address her guest. “You ain’t fast enough to get away yerself. Caspertondale!” One of the steers trotted over to them quickly. “Get on up,” Bess said, grabbing the girl and helping her mount the back of the steer.</p><p>“What’s going on?” the girl asked.</p><p>“Wolf-pack’s attackin’. Third time this month, but we’ll shake ‘em. You just hang on tight. Hya!” she slapped the steer’s flank and he ran off swiftly into the night. The girl caught glimpses of some of the women carrying the calves over their shoulders as they ran, while the children rode other steers. Another group of women and steers seemed to be running off in a different direction.</p><p>The girl tried to follow Bess’ instructions, but steers weren’t meant for riding, and her mount was going at a thunderous pace. She was barely keeping astride the great beast when wolf-eyes suddenly flashed out of the grass before them. The herd turned suddenly, but that was too much for the poor girl who finally slipped off the steer’s back, falling into the grass. She lay there in shock as the sound of thundering hooves and wolf-howls trailed away, and continued lying there as all went silent.</p><p>Just as she sat up, however, there was a sudden rustling in the grass. A thrill of fear shot through the girl as she saw luminescent wolf-eyes again. She tried to stand, but the wolf was upon her!</p><p>“Hey there, looks like you made it far without my help, Alice.”</p><p>The girl’s heart beat furiously as she opened her eyes to look up at the figure which crouched on top of her. It had a wolf’s eyes, and a wolf’s face, but the light revealed a hominid, feminine physique, albeit covered by grey fur. “Who are you?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh dear,” the wolf said. “You haven’t… forgotten, have you? It’s me, Whatever. But who are you?”</p><p>“I am me,” the girl said. “Who else would I be?”</p><p>End Chapter 3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Debauched Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Debauched Demons</p><p>“I am me,” the girl said. “Who else would I be?”</p><p>Whatever regarded the girl intently. “You’re telling the truth,” she said. It wasn’t a question. “I was afraid you weren’t you. You’ve gotten a little… bigger.” </p><p>The girl sat up and looked down; her breasts did look a little bigger than how she remembered them. “I’m lucky this is all that changed about me. But you said I had a name?”</p><p>“Alice,” the wolf-woman said. </p><p>“Alice…” the girl said. “Of course! Why couldn’t I remember it?”</p><p>“It is a strange thing,” Whatever remarked. “Most who forget their names have forgotten themselves utterly, like your friend. Speaking of,” she said, “I have something for you.” She put her hand to her hip, and felt around. “Oh, right.” A pocket appeared in her fur coat. She reached inside and pulled out Alice’s map. </p><p>“My map!” Alice exclaimed, taking it from the shapeshifter. “I don’t remember where I dropped it.”</p><p>“And a pen,” Whatever produced a fountain pen, offering it to the girl. “I took the liberty of filling in the rest of Little Garden and this Golden Savannah for you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Alice said as she looked over her map. “I don’t quite remember everything I’ve seen so far. Say,” she added, pointing at the map, “you put the border of the next province here.” </p><p>“It’s not far from here,” Whatever said, pointing a little to the right of the rising moon. “Shall we?” </p><p>Alice agreed, and the two women headed off across the savannah. As they hiked over the plain, something came into view on the horizon; a wall in the night, darker than the darkness above. As they approached it, its form became more apparent.</p><p>“A wall?” Alice asked.</p><p>“Yes and no,” Whatever replied. “You’ll see.” </p><p>They finally arrived at the mass. It was long and tall like a great wall, but the surface was much too rough. Something that looked like clouds seemed to fume at the top. </p><p>“A mountain?” Alice mused aloud. “No… it’s too sheer. It’s a cliff?”</p><p>“Of sorts,” Whatever replied evasively.</p><p>“It’s a plateau, then?”</p><p>“Clever lass,” Whatever said, stepping over to the cliff base and putting her hand against the rock. “Yes, the next province is a highland plateau. Fancy a climb?”</p><p>Alice looked up the sheer, rocky face, and then the naked girl crossed her arms and gave Whatever a cross look. </p><p>“I suppose you’re right,” Whatever said, catching the source of Alice’s ire. She arched her back, giving a primal roar. Her fur lengthened, but her snout shortened, and she grew in height until she was over twelve feet tall. Great leathery wings sprouted from her back, but her forearms remained, growing and twisting with muscle under wiry black fur. She was now a great man-bat, with glaring red eyes and slavering fangs, though the telltale mark of the sideways eye remained on the bat’s forehead. It was the first time since Alice arrived that she felt plain fear, removed from any wayward desire. She stepped back in spite of herself. </p><p>“Get on,” Whatever said, cupping her monstrous hands together before her. Whatever’s sunny voice remained the same, breaking Alice’s fear. The girl obliged the shapeshifter’s request, shaking off her fear: if Whatever was out to harm her like the other denizens of Wonderland, then she had passed up many opportunities to do so. </p><p>She climbed up into the beast’s gnarled hands, careful to avoid the claws at the end of its humanoid fingers. “Stay still,” Whatever warned, and Alice tensed nervously. The beast leapt into the air, wings beating loudly as it slowly climbed.</p><p>“Whatever…” Alice began.</p><p>“Yes?” The beast asked. </p><p>“Why take this form? I haven’t seen anything here that looks so monstrous.”</p><p>“Why not?” Whatever replied. “It’s fun. You can be what you want in Wonderland.”</p><p>“But no-one else here can change their shape. How can you?”</p><p>“Now that,” Whatever said, emphasizing the word, “is a good question.”</p><p>“And what is the answer?”</p><p>“That question is boring,” Whatever replied. She then flew into the cloud atop the cliff, plunging herself and the girl into darkness. Still the great bat navigated deftly, flying into a misty clearing in a dark forest. </p><p>“We’re here,” Whatever said. She landed, and set Alice on the ground. “Welcome to Foggy Top.” </p><p>“An ever-foggy highland?”</p><p>“Indeed. You’re so lucky, you got to arrive here at night.” She swept her wing, causing a window to open in the fog revealing the sky above. A rust-red moon hung there, glaring down at them. “Nowhere else in this country can offer thrills like this!”</p><p>“And what sorts of creatures inhabit this lovely place?” Alice said, shivering from the chill of the clutching fog.</p><p>“I’m not going to spoil the surprise for you,” Whatever said. “But… you probably shouldn’t go naked.”</p><p>For the second time that night, Alice responded only by giving the shapeshifter a cross look.</p><p>“Right, right,” Whatever said. “It’s easy for me to forget.” She held out one monstrous hand, and black fibers began to curl out of one claw. More fibers came out, twisting together, until a whole outfit dangled from the shapeshifter’s outstretched claw. It was long and black, trimmed with white in a few places. A pair of hard-soled shoes dropped off of her other hand. </p><p>“Thank you,” Alice said. She reached for the outfit and pulled on it, it snapped free from Whatever’s claw neatly. “But why a nun’s habit?” She began to put it on.</p><p>The shapeshifter merely smiled, giving a fearsome sight of her cruel fangs as Alice put on the concealing garment. As she moved on to the shoes, the shapeshifter began to fade away into the mists, her teeth and the sign of the sideways eye being the last to vanish.</p><p><i>I don’t know whether she’s really helping me, or just tormenting me in her own way.</i> Alice thought. She shook off the thought, putting her map and pen into a pocket in the habit. She squinted up towards the sky, trying to spot the position of the moon through the fog. It was barely visible, between the skeletal trees and thick fog, but Alice was able to pick up on its position, and then she headed off through the trees.</p><p>Whatever had described Foggy Top accurately. The cloying fog in the darkness made it very difficult to see. The trees were barren, their leaves long fallen, and the occasional crackle of a dried leaf was the only sound which would break the oppressive silence. She could only imagine what sort of creatures lived here.</p><p>In time, she stumbled out of the trees and onto a narrow cobblestone path. She could dimly perceive some other source of light away down the path in either direction. The path went a little too far south, but it would be far easier for her to track her position, and it would be just that much easier to see the residents that would inevitably come for her. So she headed down the path. </p><p>She soon came upon the source of the light. A flame, it seemed, burning blue and floating above the left side of the path about a foot above her head. The flame gave off no heat. She looked on through the fog, and saw another light dimly down the path. There were legends from the lowlands and the coasts she knew, tales of the will-o’-the-wisp which would lead lost travelers off to their doom. But they would appear in marshlands, not in a dry forest, and not as lamplights on a solid path. </p><p>Not seeing a better option, Alice headed off towards the next light. She proceeded silently, coming up on where it hung to the right side of the path, and passing it without stopping. The path was straight and level, and the blue lights came by at regular intervals. Alice walked along, the clacking sound of her shoes against the cobblestones the only sound she could hear, a steady rhythm to mark her progress. </p><p>Her thoughts wandered idly as she walked, the monotony making her lose focus on her fear of what lurked in the dark. She thought about where she had been, what she had seen, or where she was going. It had been a long journey to see the Queen.</p><p>Alice wondered what the Queen was like. She must be an awesome creature. <i>Clack clack clack.</i> The Queen would have to be truly powerful to control the residents of Wonderland. <i>Clack clack clack.</i> She must be beautiful as well, powerfully seductive to be able to command her enchanting vassals. <i>Clack clack clack.</i> Were her footsteps growing louder? Alice dismissed the thought, continuing to think of Her. </p><p>Yes, She was beautiful and worshipful. Her touch was softer than the fog, her gaze more beautiful than the wispy light. <i>Clack clack clack.</i> That was the purpose of Alice’s journey. It was a pilgrimage. <i>Clack clack clack.</i> She and the others were going to bring themselves before Her. They were going to go see the One, who was more beautiful and worshipful than any other. <i>Clack clack clack.</i> They would bow before her, and they would bathe in her glory if she found them worthy.</p><p>***</p><p>The line of pilgrims came out of the woods, into a clearing with a small chapel, ruined and weathered by age. The chapel was illuminated by a cluster of the blue flames, casting a spectral light in the mist. The pilgrims approached it, five altogether, each clad in a black habit. Their faces, the only visible part of their body, looked serene, their eyes closed as they walked the familiar path of their worship. </p><p>The chapel’s door opened on its own, inviting the pilgrims inside. All five walked in. The chapel inside was elaborately ordained, despite the damage to the roof and the walls. There were more of the blue flames floating above the pews, contrasting with normal candles burning at the altar. The five pilgrims made their way towards the altar. Five cushions lay before it, one in the center which was closer to the altar, and two to either side. The first two pilgrims went to the left, the middle in the center, and the last two went to the right. They knelt on the cushions, awaiting their Mistress. </p><p>She arrived without great fanfare. A bat slipped in through one of the holes in the roof and flew before the altar, emerging in a puff of black smoke. The pilgrims bowed low before the smoke could clear, unworthy to gaze upon her. “Faithful ones,” a velvety voice said, “we have gathered again to strengthen our coven. Who comes here to pledge herself to me?” </p><p>“A foreigner, Mistress Addhema,” Four of the pilgrims spoke as one.</p><p>“Ah,” Addhema breathed. “Rise, dear guest, so that I may greet you.” The middle pilgrim raised her head, looking up reverently at the speaker. She was a tall woman, with auburn hair which reflected brightly in the candlelight, and porcelain-white skin which contrasted with her long, black dress. </p><p>She stepped down from the altar, reaching out with her hand and brushing gently at the lead pilgrim’s cheek. “Welcome to Foggy Top,” she said. “I am Addhema, Mistress of the coven. Who are you?”</p><p>“Alice,” the pilgrim said. She blinked back at the statuesque woman gazing down at her. Being directly addressed had loosened the grip of Alice’s trance, and now questions began to emerge. “H-how did I get here?” she asked.</p><p>“You came, clad in the vestments of my order, with those who have already pledged themselves to me.”</p><p>“But I…” Alice began, but then she thought of it. Whatever’s nasty smile before the shapeshifter had departed. Now the shapeshifter’s gift of clothes made sense. But why had she rescued her from the cattle only to deliver her to these… women? Had she met fellow humans at last? “What are you?” she asked.</p><p>“We are pure. We are one,” the other pilgrims intoned.</p><p>“They speak the truth,” Addhema said. “You are impure, and alone.” She bent over, gazing into Alice’s eyes. “Join us, dear Alice, and be purified.” Alice shuddered for an instant; seeing Addhema up close, she could now spy the elongated eye teeth gracing the woman’s mouth. She had read Stoker’s novel last year, secretly. An instant of fear was all she had, as the vampire’s eyes soon turned red, and Alice’s fear melted away.</p><p>“Do you wish to join us, Alice?”</p><p>“No…” Alice said thickly. Red light flowed through Addhema’s eyes again. “No,” Alice repeated as her eyes hooded, “I am not worthy of you.”</p><p>“Hah,” Addhema laughed softly. “We can fix that. Rise,” she bid the girl to stand. A ball of blue flame appeared in the palm of Addhema’s hand, and she brushed it against Alice’s habit. The flames caught, burning away Alice’s clothes, though leaving the girl unharmed and naked before the vampire. Her map also survived the blaze, falling to the floor. “Please,” Addhema said, standing aside and motioning towards the altar. Alice obeyed wordlessly, going to climb upon it. </p><p>She had to maneuver carefully, laying herself on the cloth which was draped over the altar, in between the burning candles. The orange light danced across her naked flesh as Addhema and her four acolytes approached. Their clothing had changed, the habits gone, replaced by corsets bound tight about them, providing each woman with prominent cleavage. Alice could not quite tell in the dim light, but it seemed like the acolytes had skin colors beyond the natural human range, though all pale. Each woman had fangs like Addhema’s.</p><p>“Sisters,” Addhema declared, “a novice lies before us. Her heart is willing, but her impurities remain. Are we willing to purify her?”</p><p>“We are willing, Mistress,” the women said in unison.</p><p>“Sophia,” Addhema said, motioning towards a blue-skinned woman with black hair who stood to Alice’s left, “will you begin?”</p><p>“I am honored,” Sophia said. She leaned towards Alice, kissing her smooth hips. The sensation of being kissed there was strange to the girl, causing her to squirm a little and weakening her trance. Sophia suddenly broke the kiss, hissed, and then sank her fangs into Alice’s hip.</p><p>“Ah!” Alice gasped. The sharp pain focused her mind, but only for an instant before a narcotic pleasure began to flow through her body from where the fangs had pierced her. Sophia fastened her lips to the wound, drinking Alice’s blood. </p><p>“Purification is pleasure,” Addhema said, looking down at Alice, whose jaw was slack. “Your sisters will draw out your foul blood.”</p><p>A red-skinned woman to the right leaned in towards Alice’s thighs. She blew on Alice’s moist pussy, sending a shiver through the girl. The vampire kissed her way down Alice’s inner thigh, and then bit her. This time the pain was less shocking, Alice making a sound more like a moan as her blood flowed out and the pleasure flowed in. </p><p>“The purification will continue,” Addhema declared, as a third vampire descended upon Alice’s prone body. “Your old self must bleed away.”</p><p>“Mmmh,” Alice moaned again as she was bitten, though she stirred less than before. Her eyelids fluttered, and then began to close.</p><p>“You grow tired. Your old self grows weary. Let go,” Addhema commanded. Alice’s eyes closed as she was bitten again. “Surrender yourself to healing sleep.” She leaned in closer to her human prey, fangs bared. “Sleep and dream of when my kiss will awaken you to a new life.” Addhema leaned in for the kill.</p><p>There was a bang and a rush of fire, though Alice was too weak to be aware of it. “Damn!” Addhema swore. The chapel doors had burst open, and the wooden beams had caught fire. A half-dozen women stood in the doorway, illuminated by the fire they had set and by the blazing torches they held aloft. Alice stirred at the noise, but did not wake.</p><p>“Heretic Addhema!” the lead woman called. “You will submit to my authority, and return the citizens you have kidnapped!”</p><p>“Don’t you ever tire of this, Tentiga?” Addhema growled, as her acolytes arrayed themselves defensively around the altar. </p><p>“<i>Countess</i> Tentiga,” the lead invader corrected as she stepped into the room. She had long black hair and bright red skin, easily noticeable because she was totally naked aside from a bejeweled golden necklace. A spade-tipped tail hung behind her, while short red horns jutted from her forehead. “And I will never tire of it until you acknowledge my rule.”</p><p>“Your rule is…” Addhema’s protest was cut short as the invaders hoisted their torches higher. The torches flared brighter, like miniature suns come to earth. Addhema and her acolytes hissed as the daylight burned their skin. </p><p>“Run!” Addhema yelled. The torches flared yet brighter while Addhema morphed into a small snake, slithering quickly for cover behind the altar and escaping from the chapel. Two of the acolytes, those closer to their Mistress, also managed to morph into rats and break for safety.</p><p>The other two acolytes were not as lucky. The burning sunlight paralyzed them and they collapsed to the floor, helpless. “Take them,” Tentiga said, directing her followers towards Alice and the fallen acolytes.</p><p>***</p><p>Alice came to slowly. She could see only what was above her, a rough cut ceiling illuminated by bright light. She tried to move, but her limbs barely stirred, her whole body gripped by an intense lethargy. A groan escaped her lips. </p><p>“You’re awake.” Tentiga moved into Alice’s field of vision. The anemic girl tilted her head to the side to get a better look at her rescuer. Tentiga looked at her for a moment, and when Alice said nothing, she added “Addhema almost turned you. You’re still missing a lot of blood. I can save you, if you are willing.”</p><p>The demon grew sharper and fuzzier in Alice’s vision as she struggled to keep her eyes focused. It was all she could do to stay awake, yet she was aware enough to grasp the danger of the demon’s offer. She groaned again, nudging her chin to the side. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” the demon said, smiling. “The cure won’t turn you. You will join our community, but you will do so of your own will. And you can’t join anything just lying on that sofa.”</p><p>Alice thought for a moment, then groaned again, inclining her chin ever so slightly. </p><p>“Perfect,” Tentiga said. She reached out of Alice’s view and drew out a small bottle. The demon put the bottle to Alice’s lips, waiting for a response from the anemic girl. When Alice pursed her lips, Tentiga tilted the bottle up. The contents of the bottle slid down Alice’s throat. She felt a pain in her chest, and then a pins-and-needles sensation swarmed through her body. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up. </p><p>“Better?” the demon asked.</p><p>“Much,” Alice replied, looking around. There was a bright lantern nearby, clearly illuminating Alice, her rescuer, the sofa, and some other furniture nearby. The room was fairly small, but rough-cut, like it was a new-built cavern in a mine. In one corner of a room was a desk, and Alice’s lay atop it. “You even retrieved my map! Thank you,” the girl exclaimed, bowing her head towards the red-skinned woman. “My name is Alice.”</p><p>“Countess Tentiga,” the demon said. “I presumed the map belonged to a foreigner, nobody else would need a map of more than one province.”</p><p>“Where am I?” </p><p>“This is the Den of Debauchery,” Tentiga said. “We have many dormitories here. I really wish one of my girls had found you first, instead of one of those damn rebels.”</p><p>“You mean Addhema?” the girl asked.</p><p>“She’s one of them, yes,” Tentiga replied. “I’m the royally appointed ruler of Foggy Top, but there are many who refuse my law. None of them understand,” she added distantly. “But you don’t have to worry about them anymore. Now let me show you around.” Alice stood up and headed towards the room’s iron door. </p><p>“You really think you’re going out like that?” Tentiga said disapprovingly.</p><p>“Oh!” Alice gasped, suddenly aware of her own nakedness. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Damn right you’re sorry,” Tentiga said as she headed over towards one of the bureaus. “Don’t just think you can waltz around naked in my home. You’ve got to wear something. Here.” She brought… something, out of the bureau. It was black, about three feet long, with most of the length being in a very thin strip, while at one end were two larger flaps, making the thing look like a bizarre kite. It twitched gently in Tentiga’s grip. </p><p>“What is <i>that</i>?” Alice had seen many strange things since arriving in Wonderland, but nothing quite so weird.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s pretty plain, but once you’re settled in, we can get you something nicer. You’ve got to wear something, though. How else are you going to have any fun? Hold still.” The demon went behind Alice, and the girl felt something moist and wriggling against her back. Then the thing snapped into place against her body; the thin strip adhered to Alice’s back along her spine, the lower end of the strip fit snugly between her ass cheeks and slid around so that the end of it covered her pussy. The two large flaps wrapped around her torso and covered her breasts, cupping them together like a bustier. Alice gasped as the thing wrapped her in its embrace.</p><p>“Such strange clothing,” Alice remarked. She moaned suddenly. The moist side of the clothing was alive, it rubbed and probed at her sensitive areas, her breasts, pussy, and ass. “Are all of your clothes so lively?”</p><p>“As I said, it’s how we have fun around here. Oh right!” she added. Tentiga went back to the bureau and drew out a golden clasp, beautiful but unadorned. “This too,” she said, slipping the clasp around Alice’s neck.</p><p>“And what is that for?”	</p><p>“Another part of the fun,” the demon replied. “Come along, now you’re ready to step out.” Tentiga led the way, opening the iron door. Alice followed and went through the threshold. When she saw what lay beyond, she paused. The place was full of smoke and mist, the sound of hissing gases escaping from red-glowing fissures in the rocky ground. A host of voices could be heard, and the odd figure could be seen, shadows cast upon the venting fumes by the red glow of fiery fissures. </p><p>It was as if she had stepped into hell.</p><p>“I know, it’s beautiful, huh?” Tentiga said. “What’s your pleasure?”</p><p>“My… pleasure?” Alice asked.</p><p>Tentiga’s friendly smile faded. “Don’t play stupid, dear. I’m sure you fucked your way across, what, two provinces?”</p><p>“Three,” Alice corrected. “And I did not…” she began to protest, but Tentiga had already moved on.</p><p>“All of you foreigners come here for one reason: you crave the freedom of pleasure. All of the other provinces, all of the heretics, they’re mere distractions. They twist your mind, lock you in, so that you only enjoy one kind of pleasure. Here we have all pleasures.” Tentiga and Alice passed through a veil of smoke. Two women were happily fucking, their gasps and moans contributing to the cacophony of noises in the hellscape. One woman, with green skin, wore what Alice was wearing, while the other had only rubbery-looking gloves and stockings, each of which had a long black tendril sprouting out of it. The tendril violated the other woman in several different places. After a moment of observing her ecstasy, Alice recognized the receiving woman; she had pale blue skin, and lacked the horns and tail of Tentiga or the green woman. Her mouth, opened in ecstasy, had sharp fangs instead. It was Sophia, the vampire acolyte from before.</p><p>Alice moaned suddenly as she watched Sophia and the demon writhe in pleasure. Something from her strange clothing had shot into her pussy and ass. She shivered as the tendrils withdrew, although the clothes continued to wriggle against her body.</p><p>“They’re such simple, predictable clothes,” Tentiga sighed. “They react to how you feel. Do you like what you see?”</p><p>“She does seem to be enjoying herself,” Alice observed, squirming a little at the arousal growing in her. “Is she one of the vampire acolytes?”</p><p>“She is not,” Tentiga spat.</p><p>“Augh!” Sophia hit her peak and interrupted Tentiga before she could elaborate. The vampire’s body shuddered as she embraced the green demon, and then the color of her skin deepened to a royal blue. Horns sprouted from her head, and a pointed tail emerged from her back. </p><p>“Well, now her name is Voluptus. The heretics sometimes kidnap my people. It’s a constant struggle to keep them all free.”</p><p>“Free?” Alice asked.</p><p>“Free to pursue their own pleasure. When you get down to it, everyone here in Wonderland is a Horny Devil. Here they can strip away their pretensions of purpose and do what they wish. One day, even Addhema and the other rebels will be free.” </p><p>“But aren’t they pursuing their own pleasure just as they are?”</p><p>Tentiga glanced at Alice like a mother would towards a child who was babbling nonsense and led the girl onwards.</p><p>“You will find your own pleasure here too,” Tentiga said. They moved through the open area, following the various moans and gasps to observe the scenes of debauchery. In one place, two demons were fellating a pair of tentacles which emerged from one of the fissures. The tentacles were translucent, and it seemed like the demons were drinking a glowing fluid out of the tentacles as they sucked. They met another demon walking past them, a woman who could barely walk from the vigorous fucking that her own clothes were giving her. In another area, one demon bathed another in an aphrodisiac bath, the bathing demon breathing in and out in orgasmic gasps.</p><p>Alice’s clothes reacted as she observed the debauchery; the little nubs surrounding her nipples wriggled incessantly, longer tendrils slowly expanded and contracted inside her pussy and ass, and the very tip of the cloth buzzed over her clit. The potion which Tentiga had used to revive her had given her a restless energy, and her arousal grew and grew.</p><p>“Does any of this interest you?” Tentiga asked.</p><p>“Ah… er…” Alice struggled. She should, perhaps, have feared Tentiga’s offer for being as dangerous as the other offers she had received so far, but her restored blood ran too quick through her body.</p><p>Tentiga misinterpreted her hesitation. “No? That’s fine too. Think it through. What was the best lay you’ve had since you’ve been here? What pushed you further than you’ve ever gone?”</p><p>Alice shivered, memories of pleasures past echoing through her mind. But amidst the echoes, one stood out: the ultimate ecstasy. Pleasured into submission, swallowed, drawn deep into a dark, tight, slimy space as powerful muscles carried her to her doom.</p><p>“I want…” she began, but trailed off.</p><p>“Don’t be shy. Give voice to your desire!”</p><p>“I want to be eaten!” Alice shouted, as her clothes sent a shock of pleasure through her body. </p><p>“Voraphilia? Good choice. Great choice, in fact. I may just join you.” She snapped her fingers, and suddenly she was wearing gloves and stockings with long tentacles on them. Smiling, Tentiga led Alice towards another smoking fissure. </p><p>With one wave of her hand, she conjured a cushion on the ground. She stood before the fissure, waving her hands in an arcane pattern. The demon then turned around and sat down on the cushion. “Have a seat,” she said. Alice moved over and began to sit down next to the demon. “No, no,” Tentiga chided. She pointed to her lap. “Have a seat.” Alice hesitated, and then sat down on the demon’s lap. The tendrils on the demon’s clothes began to fondle the girl, even as the demon herself watched the fissure intently. </p><p>First a shadow appeared, and then a bulky shape heaved itself out of the crevasse. It was long and fat, like a slug. It slithered slowly out of the fissure, and opened a wide, lipless mouth. “Extend your legs,” Tentiga said as the thing approached. The demon extended her own legs, and Alice did the same. “It will start from the feet,” she said, as the thing’s slimy maw approached the women’s outstretched legs. “You’ll get to watch, as every inch gets swallowed.” </p><p>The thing’s mouth ingested their feet. Alice shivered at the warm stickiness. Her breathing began to accelerate, and her clothes grew livelier and mirrored her arousal. She gasped, and one of Tentiga’s tentacles took the opportunity to slide into her mouth. “No, no noise,” Tentiga said. “Nothing will distract you.” Tentiga’s arms and tendrils embraced the girl as the thing began to slide up her legs. </p><p>It was happening again. Warm and sticky, dark and tight. But unlike last time, with Lady Lamia, Alice was in control. She craved this. She was horny for it. The thing swallowed her hips. The clothing protected her erogenous zone from the thing’s sensations, but introduced sensations of their own, mounting in tempo to match Alice’s rising arousal. It slid over her stomach quickly and came to her breasts. The feeling of her breasts being mashed and pressed in the thing’s throat was unparalleled. </p><p>“It’s going to be a little cramped,” Tentiga warned. “It will be so beautiful…” The thing was up to their necks now. It passed above her mouth, nose, and eyes. Her last glimpse of the hellish light came as her clothing detached from her body, no longer needed. Tentiga’s clothes fell away as well. For a time, Alice relished the feeling of her and Tentiga’s bodies pressed together in the dark space. As they went deeper, however, they came to a place where the tight walls of the thing’s stomach began to ripple. There were tendrils in here too. The feeling caused Alice to open her eyes, and she was surprised to find she could see a little, due to a golden glow from her neck clasp and Tentiga’s necklace. She could see Tentiga, but do nothing else as the creature went to work. She could see that Tentiga was panting, she could feel it too, the close-pressed demon’s chest rising and falling and pushing against Alice’s breasts, mashed together against the demon’s. </p><p>Tendrils were all about them now in the thing’s innards. Tentiga embraced Alice tightly, and Alice returned her embrace. The slick tendrils surrounded and engulfed them, caressing over every inch of her, sliding into her mouth, squirming in the tight space between the women, covering their eyes, thrusting into pussies and asses. </p><p>The tentacles would surround her and pleasure her, they would fuck her until she came. And when she came, Alice would lose herself, and become a Horny Devil. <i>No!</i> her sense of self-preservation asserted itself. <i>I am Alice.</i> The thought began, the mantra which had kept her whole so far, but as if in response, the tentacles swirled faster. <i>I am Alice.</i> The pleasure was too strong. <i>I am Alice… and I am horny!</i></p><p>Alice came, a powerful orgasm that shook her to her core. Pleasure! This was the ultimate pleasure, something she had only tasted when Lady Lamia had preyed upon her. This time Alice was aware, simultaneously in and out of control. This was what she had wanted, this is what she had been driving for since she had thrust her wan fingers past her lower lips back in her dormitory in England. Back home.</p><p>***</p><p>“That was beautiful,” Tentiga said. She sat up, wiping sticky slime off of her body. Alice sat up next to her. “Aren’t you grateful that you made it this far? You can’t get action like this anywhere else in Wonderland.” </p><p>Alice sat up slowly, just in time to see the thing slink back into the fissure from which it came. She looked at her arms, which was now a shiny gold. </p><p>“Curious? You’re looking good,” Tentiga commented. She stood up, flourishing her arm and leaving a mirror hanging in the air in its wake. Alice stood up, shaky on her new feet. Her whole body was a shiny gold, such that it was hard to discern her now-ornate necklace. Only the sapphires in the necklace stood out, though her blonde hair and blue eyes were unchanged. She had the same spade-tipped tail and short, sharp horns on her forehead. Her appearance was not the most remarkable thing about her change, however. Her senses felt heightened, a tense feeling of anticipation filled her chest.</p><p>Tentiga hugged her. “Welcome to your new life, Libita.”</p><p>Alice looked curiously Tentiga. “Do I have to take a new name?”</p><p>“You mean you’re still Alice?” Tentiga asked.</p><p>“Who else would I be?” Alice asked, with a strong sense of déjà vu. She had transformed, succumbing at last to the temptations of Wonderland. Why hadn’t she forgotten herself?</p><p>“Strange,” Tentiga remarked. “But either way, your true self has been awakened. What do you want to do next?”</p><p>“I should like to see the Queen,” Alice said, looking at her demonic form in the mirror. “I’ve come too far to want anything else.”</p><p>“You <i>are</i> an impressive one,” Tentiga remarked. “Yes, it is true that her majesty can offer pleasures beyond any of her subjects, even me. And I suppose it would be hypocritical of me to stop you. You have embraced your true horny nature, that is all that concerns me.”</p><p>So it was that Alice prepared for her final journey. She returned to her guest room and took the map and a pen. She was about to leave the room, but she then paused. Her glance strayed towards the bureau. Tension built in her body. When she did leave, she was once again wearing the strange clothing that pawed at her breasts and pleasured her as she walked.</p><p>The last leg of the journey was going to be extra fun.</p><p>End Chapter 4</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: Corruption Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Corruption Castle</p><p>The end of the fog came quite suddenly. Alice had been navigating her way by the moon, spotted through intermittent gaps in Foggy Top’s eponymous shroud. At the ground level, she had only rocks and shrubs passing her by as proof that she was progressing. That she saw none of them before her now did not mean anything in particular: she could have been passing through an area of bare ground.</p><p>The reality was that she was passing into an area with no ground. The fog ended instantly, as if she had passed through a veil. A grand castle stood before her, like something out of a Grimm fairy-story, adorned with many unnecessary spires and decked with a gaudy blue-and-white design. The castle was well-illuminated, glowing in the midst of the night. Alice got only a moment to see it before she realized there was nothing beneath her. </p><p>There was time for only a yelp of fear as she plummeted off the southeastern edge of Foggy Top’s plateau. There was time more for her to remember that nobody died in Wonderland, and time beyond that to wonder whether she could survive as a fine paste on the ground far below. Her bizarre clothing seemed to react to her fear by wriggling more fitfully against her body. The wriggling intensified as she approached the ground, and finally tendrils lashed out from the suit in all directions, some clinging to the rough rock wall while others pierced the ground. With a bounce, Alice settled, alive and well and suspended about three feet above the ground. </p><p>“These clothes are good for more than just fun,” she observed. The clothes, apparently pleased by the praise, increased their wriggling. “Yes, yes,” Alice said, blushing. “But I’d also like you to let me down now.” The outfit obliged, retracting its long tendrils and allowing Alice to land on her feet. </p><p>The domain she found herself in was rather remarkable in how ordinary it was. Sure, the grand castle itself was gaudily ordained, but the garden around it was fairly beautiful, lit by the lights reflected off of the castle. It had topiary, statues, and plants of a normal size.</p><p>Normal. Alice flexed muscles she hadn’t had before, her new tail wrapping around her. She took it in her hands, feeling its strange spade tip. Was she still herself? She barely knew anymore. A gold-skinned demon wearing skimpy, monstrous clothing which even now nuzzled insistently at her pussy and ass, she was far removed from the fresh-faced girl from England. Or was she? Her restless fingers had brought her here, and she had been twisted and buffeted until at last she had taken the form of one of the devil’s consorts. </p><p>She shook off her doubt and reached into a slit in her skimpy clothing, which was somehow able to hold her map and pen. She sketched the southeastern border of Foggy Top, and then drew a small castle symbol at the center. It was an odd thing, the small symbol, representing all of her toil. The long weary miles might have cost Alice her humanity, all for this. Now at last she could see the Queen and have her sort it all out. If Alice was doomed to be a resident of Wonderland, well, that wouldn’t be so bad, but she had to be certain. Now, after all of her trials, all of the weary miles she had walked, the Queen’s home seemed to be barely a half mile distant. The last leg of the quest was before her.</p><p>But she didn’t even have to make that short trip on her own feet. “State your business!” a booming female voice rang out across the landscape. Alice gazed towards the castle, looking for the source of the sound. “State your business!” the voice repeated. On the second take, it didn’t seem to be coming from the palace, and was merely booming generally around the capital district. </p><p>Still looking around, Alice replied. “I am here to see the Queen.” </p><p>“For what purpose?”</p><p>“I do not know the way home, I wish to inquire as to whether she can help me.”</p><p>“Your audience is granted.” The “normal” garden came alive, like a roiling sea. The path beneath her feet reared up into the air, over fifty feet high. Alice stumbled from the sudden movement, but she didn’t fall down as the land-wave raised her up and forward, bringing her swiftly to a balcony above the palace’s front gate. The peak of the wave formed a small staircase, allowing Alice to gently step down onto the platform. </p><p>The balcony’s door was open, and the demon girl walked through the threshold. On the other side, she was accosted soundlessly by strange women. They seemed to be clad in tight-fitting fabric, all maroon velvet. Alice noted that the first one she saw had the sign of the sideways eye emblazoned on her chest. </p><p>“Whatever?” she asked.</p><p>But then she noticed that the matching woman also had the sign of the sideways eye. Their only other noticeable feature was a large red diamond-shape, like the figure on playing cards, strapped on their heads where their faces should have been. The strange figures approached Alice, but didn’t touch her. She wondered if they were staring at her, or past her. It was impossible to tell. But then the two women raised their arms, pointing the way down the hall.</p><p>A high vaulted room lay at the end of the hall, empty save for a small, worn wooden chair. Alice approached it, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>“Do you wish to be charged with lese majeste?” The castle’s voice boomed through the hallway.</p><p>“Pardon?” Alice asked.</p><p>“Kneel before the Queen!”</p><p>Alice looked around, shrugged, and then got down on one knee before the spindly chair. A ray of red light cast a drawing in the air, the sign of the sideways eye appearing above the chair. After the fire symbol, a regal figure faded in. A golden circlet sat on raven hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks, sharp eyes, a beautiful gown of black and red. The symbol sat upon her chest, inches below her collar bone, her cleavage shown by the low-cut gown. The imperious woman glared down at Alice, but then her face broke into a bright smile.</p><p>“Howdy Alice!”</p><p>Alice’s eyes widened upon hearing the voice. “Whatever!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“Surprised?” </p><p>The girl paused for a moment. She had assumed Whatever was some sort of servant or concierge, but why would a servant have powers that members of the nobility lacked? While some citizens here wielded the power to transform others, only Whatever seemed to have the power to choose what she wished to be. “It makes as much sense as anything else here,” she said finally.</p><p>The Queen laughed. “Yeah. I’m sorry for lying to you, but life can get so incredibly dull around here.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you help us as soon as we arrived?” Alice said, her expression hardening as she thought about the hardships she could have avoided, about the loss of Henrietta.</p><p>“What good is a queen who does not help her realm to grow?” </p><p>Alice shivered, her fists clenching as she stood up from her kneeling position. “Bitch!” she swore. “Henrietta’s gone! And I’m…” she trailed off, tears in her eyes.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Whatever said. “And your friend is happier than she’s ever been. You came here because you wanted to come, right?”</p><p>“I… guess so…” Alice admitted sheepishly, shame at her desire quenching her anger. “But you want foreigners to transform,” she continued. “Why did you save me from the cows?” </p><p>“It wasn’t fair. I saw that you had beaten Lamia’s power, it seemed a shame for you to fail just because the cows were the ones who rescued you.” </p><p>“But then, Tentiga,” Alice continued.</p><p>“Tentiga,” Whatever said approvingly. “She’s one of the most upstanding noblewomen. All here are bound to not force themselves on anyone, she is one of the few who takes it to heart. With her, you were free to choose, and you chose perfectly. Do you know who you are?”</p><p>“I am me,” Alice said. “I have told you that before.” </p><p>“Yes, and no,” Whatever replied. “You are still Alice, but you are now a citizen of Wonderland.” She raised a hand. “As such, you are a subject of Wonderland’s queen.” Her hand morphed smoothly, and Alice felt something brush at her neck. Just as quickly, Whatever’s hand resumed its human shape. Alice put a hand to her neck, feeling a cloth collar cinched by a brooch. Running her fingers over it, it seemed to be in the same shape as the sign on Whatever’s body. </p><p>“I’m not your subject,” Alice said, glaring. “I want to go home!”</p><p>“You <i>are</i> my subject, but you are a very special subject. You’re the first foreigner to succumb while keeping her individuality!” A red smoke sprung forth from the symbol on the queen’s chest. The smoke snaked its way through the air, floating towards Alice. It made contact with the brooch on her collar, and Alice felt a languor spread through her body. Whatever closed the gap between them and embraced Alice, the smoke glowing brighter as the link between them grew closer.</p><p>“Unh” Alice moaned as the feeling spread, cleansing her anger and her rebellious feelings. The red smoke flowed out of her as she opened her mouth. The smoke filled her with a delightful numbness, a warm, gentle obedience where private thought was unwelcome noise. It was a different kind of pleasure than anything she had experienced thus far. The perils of Wonderland had fanned the flames of desire, or tempted her with the promise of a new life of pleasure. The smoke instead gave her an absence of desire, an absence of will, and yet she retained enough of herself to be aware of it. She was owned, wholly, and that was the essence of satisfaction. </p><p>“You’ve preserved your individuality, but that doesn’t mean you are free. You’ll never forget yourself, but that just means you’ll know your place. And then we can play together, forever and ever. I’ve been all over my kingdom, but everything, everyone, is always the same. But you can be anything. Your mind is pure, but your body is soft,” here she grabbed at the curves of Alice’s ass, “and malleable. You will make the perfect pet, kept in a gilt cage. Yes,” she said, as if taking sudden inspiration, “a pretty bird in a gilded cage.” A wisp of smoke left the sigil on Whatever’s chest and flowed into Alice’s collar. </p><p>Alice breathed sharply, feeling a flutter through her body. Her slim clothes wriggled one last time and fell from her body and faded away. Tail and horns vanished, her ass grew more toned, and her skin returned to its normal color. Two small pairs of snow-white wings emerged, one on the back of her head and one from behind her shoulders. A golden toga appeared and wrapped around her, cradling her curves. </p><p>Alice smiled hazily, nuzzling herself against Whatever as she basked in her dominating power. The Queen smiled and nuzzled her back, but then pushed the girl away. “I have some business to take care of,” she said, sounding sad. “But you can have fun by yourself while I’m gone.” The room shifted, the chair quickly moving into the darkness while a wall appeared. The wall had a large golden cage attached to it, like a birdcage split in two, with the stone wall forming one end. It was an accommodating space, with the features of a bedroom along with some other, more exotic features.</p><p>“You can be happy, right here in your cage. You can use the water in the bowl to see anywhere in Wonderland, and you can finish your map.” She handed the map over to the entranced Alice. Whatever opened a door in the cage, and Alice passed through. “See you soon,” Whatever said, and then she was gone. </p><p>***</p><p>Alice’s mind recovered slowly. Minutes, hours, she could not tell how long it was until she had a thought of her own again. For a long time she just stood there, the void of her mind persisting even after Whatever left. Her thoughts returned in bits and parts, noticing the confines of her cage for the first time, connecting those to fragments of memory from when she had been under. She moved over the bowl, which sat on a short pillar, to look at her reflection in the placid water. </p><p>Her wings were visible in the bowl, and she tried touching them. They were beautifully soft, and stroking them seemed to give her a pleasant feeling. The form Whatever had forced her into was sensitive, and she lost herself in the feeling for a time as she stroked the wings on her head. </p><p>She drew her breath in a hiss as she realized what was happening to her. “Focus,” she said aloud. The word worked like a talisman, sharpening her mind, and the clear water in the bowl rippled in response. She saw another woman, a human, venturing through a landscape of multicolored glass. It appeared to be daylight outside again. The girl was strange in appearance, but human, of east Asian extraction by the appearance of her robes, and her humanity was confirmed by the fact that Whatever was leading her through the landscape. The shapeshifter had assumed the same faceless form as when she had greeted Alice and Henrietta upon their arrival to Wonderland. </p><p>So that was her business. But this also meant that the bowl was indeed used as a scrye. So the next step, then, was to find her way out of here. Whatever wouldn’t help her find her way home, but surely someone in this kingdom did. The waters would have to reveal it to her. Alice focused her mind on this person, the one who could reveal the way home. The waters rippled again, and revealed a woman clad in a suit of armor, but carved out of marble. It was a fearsome figure, with spikes at all of the edges of the armor. The woman was surrounded by ornate stonework, carven walls like those forming the outside of her cage, and tall marble pillars. The woman was somewhere in the palace.</p><p>She willed the scrye to show her the way to the woman, and the view in the water began to move as if she were looking through the eyes of someone in the room, who was walking through the palace. Alice flipped her map over and began drawing on the blank side, marking the twists and turns revealed to her in the waters, until it came to the large chamber she was in, with the birdcage at the far side. </p><p>With that settled, Alice simply needed to resolve how to get out of the cage. This was not a task which required significant mental energy. The cage had a door which was locked, but there was no need for a door at all. The thin golden bars were set wide enough apart that Alice could slip between them, or would have been able to but for her new wings. She angled herself sideways to try to move through, but her wing caught against one of the bars. After pausing a moment, however, she was able to fold her wings close to her back and slip through. </p><p>She was just pondering how easily she was adapting to the usage of new body parts when she felt a rush of air as something swiped close to her head. A second blow came, catching Alice full in the chest. She was launched off her feet and fell on her back, and then she saw it. A set of fangs appeared first, and other parts followed piecemeal. An ear here, some whiskers there, a tail, some claws, a paw, eventually it was revealed: a giant cat. The size of a stagecoach, it had purple striped fur and a wide, leering mouth like a twisted smile. Alice’s breath caught in her chest as she saw the cat raise its paw for another blow. She leapt to her feet, dodging the cat’s second strike at the last moment. Alice tore back into the cage, her wings working automatically to let her through. *Clang* the cat’s claw slammed into the cage, but couldn’t fit between the bars. The cat let out a strange noise between a meow and a roar, pacing around the edge of the cage. “It’s not for me at all,” Alice said. “It’s for you.” </p><p>The cat leered at her again as it began to fade back into invisibility. The cat was her cage, and the cage her protection from the cat. She remembered being told that nobody dies in Wonderland, but would the Queen herself be able to defy those rules? Maybe the cat could kill her. </p><p>So that was it. Alice was trapped here. Feeling drained, she sat down next to the scrye and peered into its waters again. They rippled before returning to the new girl from before. Her oriental robes were gone and she sat nude before a stained-glass surface, which whirled and spun like a kaleidoscope. The girl knelt before the glass, transfixed by what she saw as two hands slipped between her thighs. Her eyes had gone glassy as they reflected the whirling colors, and something told Alice that the rest of the girl’s body would soon become just as glassy. </p><p>The colors in the water were compelling, drawing Alice’s will down into the scrye. She felt her eyes lose focus as they lost themselves in the kaleidoscope. Even though she belonged to Whatever now, the lures of Wonderland could still call to her. </p><p>
  <i>Your mind is pure, but your body is soft… and malleable.</i>
</p><p>Pure mind. Alice blinked, refocusing her eyes as she considered the hypnotic colors more consciously. She had survived many perils here in Wonderland. She had even succumbed to Tentiga without losing herself. Could Whatever have been speaking literally when she said that her mind was pure, despite her body still being malleable?</p><p>There was only one way to find out. Alice looked back out through the bars for a moment before she was struck with inspiration. She bent back towards the scrye and turned its gaze to the Golden Savannah, back to the cow herd. They had stopped at the side of a watering hole. The steers were drinking water, but Alice ignored them, instead homing in on Bess, who was nursing one of the other women.</p><p>The girl focused her mind, remembering the taste of the milk, the warm softness of her bosom, the feeling of being sheltered and loved. She embraced the feeling as she stared, urging it to fill her mind and shape her body. Her wings vanished, the golden toga fell from her body. She grew taller and thicker, with more prominent curves and a heavy bosom. Stubby horns sprouted from her forehead and a tail sprouted from her back. Alice was now a cowgirl, just as curvy as any other in the herd. The collar still fit snugly to her neck.</p><p>She felt her new breasts; they were sensitive, and huge. Alice let go when she realized she was now too big to fit through the bars. She frowned, but then groaned, “simply absurd.” Upon examination, the door to the cage didn’t even lock. She supposed it made sense in its own way; it simply had to be strong enough to resist blows from the cat’s huge paws. She opened the cage and went out the door.</p><p>The cat soon reappeared, sharp fangs appearing first, followed by its gimlet eyes. It lunged towards her, but it did not strike. It bore her to the stone floor instead, pinning her arms to the floor with its heavy paws. The cat bared its fangs, but then nuzzled its nose into Alice’s bosom. It began licking her breasts, the rough cat-tongue feeling delightful against her sensitive nipples. “Do you smell it?” Alice asked. The cat licked her again and she sighed. “Well you have to let me up first.” </p><p>The cat tilted its head, seeming to understand. It stood up, taking its weight off of Alice. True to her word, the cowgirl stood up and began to massage her breasts until the first traces of milk began to leak from her nipples. The cat edged forward, licking experimentally at Alice’s teat. Liking what it tasted, it licked more eagerly as Alice continued to milk herself. </p><p>Alice relished the pleasure this activity brought her, but for the first time, the pleasure did not dull her mind. She was able to enjoy the feeling of milking herself, but also paid close attention to the cat. She waited until the cat’s licks began to slow, and then reached out and patted it on the head. She stepped away from the cat, and it did not follow, instead licking its lips contentedly. The cat laid down on the floor and shut its eyes. </p><p>“You look kind of cute like that,” Alice remarked. She returned to the cage to retrieve her map, and then walked past the sleeping cat to the far end of the grand chamber, exiting through a small wooden door. </p><p>She followed the map through the twisting and turning corridors, hoping that the castle was no longer alive and shuffling its innards around. She moved with a new confidence, something she hadn’t felt since arriving in Wonderland. Embracing the transformation into a cowgirl, dominating the cat with her enchanting milk, these things brought a pleasure different than anything she had felt since arriving in this strange country. She felt powerful.</p><p>She was still absorbed in her thoughts when she arrived at her destination. It was the right room, with high vaulted ceilings supported by marble pillars. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and lit the room brightly. “Hello?” Alice called. “Is anyone here?”</p><p>“Well well,” a familiar voice came. “The little birdy got out of her cage.” </p><p>“Whatever!” Alice exclaimed. Not so much because she was afraid of the Queen, but out of shock that the vision had lied to her. Or had it? She looked around feverishly for the armored statue, the one who could at last return her to England. The shapeshifter had resumed her queenly form, regal and demanding. </p><p>“You do look sexy like that,” Whatever admitted. “But I want my birdy back.” The symbol on her chest glowed anew, the dominating red smoke beginning to flow out of it. Alice felt her will begin to dim for a moment, but in an odd corner of her mind, she felt aroused. Not at her own subjugation, but out of imagining how it must feel to be Whatever in that moment. Powerful. She would never feel that way again, now that Whatever had caught her.<br/>Something shifted in Alice’s heart. She realized could conquer the shapeshifter, or at least challenge her. She had taken this form willingly, and she wouldn’t give it up without a fight. If she willed it, she could be anything. And in that instant it dawned on Alice: she had not seen her savior in the scrye, she had seen herself.</p><p>The red smoke floated still closer as Alice began to fight. Her mind slipped from the smoke, like a wily fox escaping certain doom by eluding hound and hunter alike. She brought the memory of the marble statue to the fore of her mind, imagining how it would feel to be that stone statue: solid, beautiful, sharp-edged, indomitable. For a time, the smoke’s fingers crept through her mind, trying to slip through her guard as the stone fortifications were built. This clash did not last long, and soon the smoke found itself locked out by her hardening resolve. The resolve made itself manifest: her skin turned to stone first, horns retreated into her head, tail retreated as well, and then stone armor emerged to cover all. The spiky neckline of the armor torso tore the gemmed collar asunder, and the gem clattered as it hit the stone floor.</p><p>Whatever glared at the statue before her disapprovingly, but she followed this with a smile and a cheery laugh. “This form will work too. I can keep you in my throne room forever!” She grabbed Alice, hefting her stone body with muscles in her slender frame. </p><p>“Hey!” Alice shouted, or tried to, for though she willed it, her stone lips would not part. Quickly she thought of the soothing cowgirl’s milk again. The change came quicker this time, and she morphed smoothly from stone statue back into the buxom cowgirl. </p><p>“Hey!” she called again, successfully this time. “Let me go!”</p><p>Whatever laughed again, but set her down. “Fine, fine, I guess I can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do anymore. Can I?” she asked. The sideways-eye symbol on her chest glowed anew, the red smoke spilling out and flowing towards Alice. The smoke blew past the cowgirl, irritating her nose a little, but otherwise doing nothing unusual for smoke. </p><p>“Guess not,” Whatever said. </p><p>“Just leave me alone,” Alice said. “Apparently I have to find my own way back home.” </p><p>“I can show you,” the shapeshifter said. Alice glared at her skeptically. “It’s true!” Whatever insisted. “I know you’re mad, but let me tell you it’s a really, really good thing that you’re mad. Your old friend can’t get mad anymore.” </p><p>“So what makes me different?” Alice asked. “I succumbed to Tentiga, she changed me into a demon. I should have wanted to stay there forever…” she trailed off, remembering the demons and their pleasure pit. </p><p>“I’m not certain myself,” Whatever replied. “You pulled back from the brink after Lady Lamia consumed you. That was the critical moment, and I don’t know why you kept your individuality. The same thing happened to me, but I failed.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” </p><p>“I was a human girl too. At least, I think I was, I can’t actually remember it. I mean, you’ve been here, this land doesn’t like people just coming by to visit. It’ll make sure you enjoy it so much that you stay forever. Even I don’t know who is native to Wonderland, but most of the people here were once humans. I’m the only one who fought free from the temptation, but I lost myself in the process. Now I have the power to be whatever I want, but I’m not actually anything myself, do you get it?”</p><p>“Sort of,” Alice said. “I know you only become what you want to here, so I guess it has something to do with that?”</p><p>“Indeed. I never learned the difference, but I guessed long ago that if I could resist the temptation in part, then someone could resist it completely.”</p><p>“And that was me?”</p><p>“It ended up that way,” Whatever replied. “But I had no way of knowing for a while. You could just as easily have ended up like Henrietta. Or she could have ended up like you.” </p><p>Alice still wasn’t entirely following what the Queen was telling her, but she thought she had the root of it. “I had to focus on myself and remind myself of whom I was,” she said. “Could that have something to do with it?”</p><p>“Probably,” Whatever said. “Never forget who you are, as I told you. With your memory intact, you’re stronger than I. You could be Queen in my stead.”</p><p>Alice thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head. “I really should get home. They’ve probably taken me for dead by now, I must go to calm my family. So how do I get home?”</p><p>“With your new power, you can get home the same way you got here.”</p><p>“How can you be so sure?” Alice asked. “I’m the first person who’s ever been able to leave, right?”</p><p>“Can’t be sure,” Whatever said with a seductive grin. “But it’ll be fun figuring it out.”</p><p>Alice blushed, but allowed Whatever to escort her through the castle. They soon arrived at a smaller room, dominated by a luxurious four-poster bed. “Ah,” Alice began, “so to get home the same way that I got here, you mean I have to…”</p><p>“Masturbate!” Whatever said. “Honestly, you’ve done much more adventurous things in this country, you don’t have to be ashamed.” </p><p>“Right,” Alice said, embarrassed again, “And if I’m going to… masturbate my way back home, I’ll have to arrive just as I left.” She centered her mind, focusing on a normal feeling of sleepiness; warm sheets, a soft bed, her slim nightie. She grew shorter, horns and tail disappearing, her bust shrinking as well (though not quite to its original size), and her old blue nightie appeared to cover her once again.</p><p>She climbed into bed, throwing aside the covers and lying down comfortably on her back. Alice slid up the hem of her nightie, letting her fingers find her womanhood, already moist with anticipation of a simple pleasure. Whatever leaned down and kissed her on the lips. “Let me help you,” she said.</p><p>The Queen slid her arm under Alice’s nightie, her hand clasping the girl’s. The women worked together, Whatever’s expert guidance making Alice’s experience much more pleasurable than when she had first attempted this. Alice’s breath grew labored as the fingers thrust in and out of her, and in time she reached her final climax in Wonderland. A breathy moan escaped her lips, and she fell asleep, fully satisfied.</p><p>***</p><p>She awoke to the sound of a bell, ringing gently out in the hallway. There was a knock on a door, but not her own. A muffled voice was heard outside, and then a knock came at her own door. </p><p>“Good morning, Ms. Liddell,” a terse voice came from the other side of the door. “Second notice, I won’t call again!”</p><p>“Huh?” Alice shot up in her bed. “Where am I?”</p><p>“Where you went to sleep,” the voice, Alice identified it as Ms. Hector, responded dryly. “Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>“Y-yes…” Alice replied. “I’ll be out.” </p><p>“I <i>will</i> be out,” Ms. Hector corrected. “Contractions are not ladylike.” She moved on to the next student.</p><p>Alice sat up and looked around. The bed was her own, the room was her own, and her body was her own. Her hand strayed to her thigh, and she felt a tingle of remembered pleasure. </p><p><i>Is that what they call a wet dream?</i> She wondered. She had seen strange things in dreams before, but none of them had ever made her feel that way. The memories remained vivid, too, much more so than other dreams she had had. But perhaps the memories of arousal accounted for that. </p><p>She got out of bed slowly, casting off her nightie as she did so. Her reflection seemed strange in the mirror. Was it a trick of the morning light, or had she gotten curvier recently?</p><p>Alice smiled and cast the doubt aside. Whatever changes her life had to throw at her, she would be able to handle it, or her name wasn’t Alice Pleasance Liddell.</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilogue:</p><p>“You hear about San Fran? Had a nasty earthquake, the whole city burned like a torch. Papers were saying they had to blow up whole city blocks just to stop it.”</p><p>“Aye, poor bastards. Some of those lads who came through last week were from outta that city.”</p><p>“Glad the earth don’t shake around here.”</p><p>“Not unless you’re nailin’ Big Jenny!” The two men laughed loudly. </p><p>Krysta sighed as she took a drag on her cigarette. Every night she had to listen to the bouncers’ inane banter, at least until the johns showed up. Britain had not proved to be the land of opportunity she had been promised. The “opportunities” for a pretty and poor young Polish girl here were somewhat worse than the old country. She leaned back against the wall of her cramped tenement, reaching her arm up and flicking ash away out the open window. Looking out the window was a form of advertisement; the madam encouraged it, so naturally most of the girls didn’t do it.</p><p>The girl was a redhead, with shoulder-length hair that curled slightly. Redheads were less rare in the nation that included Scotland and Ireland, but Krysta had a charm about her that still drove the clients wild. Her caftan dress was also red, and had once been beautiful, but poor laundering of its many stains had left it in a sorry state. </p><p>The bouncers below stopped laughing all of a sudden. “Hey, d’ya see somethin’?” </p><p>“What are you on ab-agh!” Krysta could only hear the man’s frightened scream, punctuated by the breathy sounds of an animal’s growl. A gunshot rang out. “Back off! Get the fuck away from me!” There was a second gunshot, followed by a man’s wearied grunt. </p><p>There was silence for a moment, and Krysta stood up and peered cautiously out the window. The side street in the red light district was not crowded yet, and the few figures she could see were rapidly running the other way, knowing better than to inquire after sounds of trouble in this part of town. Krysta looked straight down and saw the two bouncers, scattered around like discarded ragdolls, and between them was a dark, shadowy <i>something</i>, crouched like a dog but far too big.</p><p>She had little time to puzzle over the thing’s identity, as she saw a brief gleam of animal eyes staring back up at her before the dog-thing leapt fifteen feet into the air to land in her windowsill. It is to Krysta’s credit that by the time the thing arrived at her windowsill, she had already retreated to the far side of the room, and was paralyzed with fear for only a moment before she began to scramble for the doorknob, but before she could negotiate the device, she felt a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Get off me!” she shouted, whirling around. The hand belonged to a woman; blond haired and dressed all in black, with a fashionable black hat sitting atop a head of blonde hair. </p><p>“Shh…” the woman said, placing a finger to Krysta’s lips. </p><p>“I said get off!” Krysta said. “You’re her, aren’t you! The East End Witch! You’ve been killing hookers all over the neighborhood!” </p><p>“Wrong, and wrong,” the intruder said. “Black is good for night work, but wearing it doesn’t make me a witch. I’m a woman just like you; though I was more fortunate in my upbringing. And I haven’t been killing hookers.”</p><p>“Then what have you been doing?” Krysta asked, not believing a word from this demon’s mouth. </p><p>“Saving them,” the not-witch said with a smile. “I don’t know how it all works myself, but sometimes girls go to a faraway place when they pleasure themselves. I was the first one to ever- oh dear.” Krysta was not content to listen to her and had made a dash for the open window, seeking freedom even if it meant a broken leg. She was just about to clear the windowsill when something wrapped around her waist and forcibly pulled her back. A red ribbon had sprouted from the thing’s black dress which now tethered her firmly to her attacker.</p><p>“Let me go!” Krysta shouted, now starting to panic. “I don’t want to be dragged to hell!” </p><p>“Did I say hell?” the woman in black asked. “I don’t think you’ve been listening to me. And I do suppose that’s my fault for being so rude.” She approached Krysta, a smile on her face as she looked the other woman in the eye. “My name is Alice Liddell, and you are?”</p><p>Krysta was ready to spit in the other woman’s face, but there was something about her eyes, such a pure, deep blue. The witch’s gaze slipped into her mind and began to wrap her will in velvet shackles. The young woman’s eyes hooded as her self-preservation instinct was subdued and replaced by a calm submission. The red ribbon around her waist retreated, sensing that it was no longer needed.</p><p>“Krysta Komorowski,” she said flatly.</p><p>“Well Krysta,” Alice said sweetly. “I’m here to help you. Do you want that?”</p><p>“Yes…” the word escaped Krysta’s lips as a sigh, more than a mere answer, it was an affirmation. </p><p>“Great!” Alice waved her arm in a wide circle, and the dirty little room seemed to melt around the two women, leaving them lost in a swirling haze of shadow. Alice’s clothes melted into the darkness, though Krysta’s had to be disposed of in a more mundane way. She moaned softly when Alice put her hands upon her, undoing the sash holding her caftan together and allowing it to fall away.</p><p>“Now if you want to come with me, you have to come with me.” The non-native English speaker did not understand the wordplay, but she smiled vapidly anyway, basking in her own mindlessness. Alice sat Krysta down, the “floor” of this swirling space felt soft and fluffy as a cloud. They lay down beside each other, and Alice took Krysta’s hand in hers and guided it to her warm, wet womanhood. Alice put her hand on Krysta’s pussy in turn. Krysta looked sideways, taking another glance at those beautiful blue eyes. Their blue depths told Krysta what to feel, what to do, and gave her the promise of what was to come. They held Krysta tightly as Alice’s fingers worked a different kind of magic. Two sets of fingers worked quickly, and then there was bliss… followed by everything going white.</p><p>***</p><p>When Krysta opened her eyes again, she saw no blue. She saw nothing at all, only blank whiteness above. “Well, she did not take me to hell,” she said aloud.</p><p>“I most certainly did not.”</p><p>Krysta jumped where she lay, sitting bolt upright. She was on some sort of solid surface, though she could see nothing. Nothing except her. She was the same as before, blonde hair, blue eyes, shapely figure this time concealed by a blue-and-white dress, but she was different somehow. The aura of seduction and dominance was gone, and she seemed like any normal woman Krysta had ever met.</p><p>“You!” Krysta shouted. “You’re… Alice?” The memory came slowly to her.</p><p>“Indeed. Good of you to remember, not all of them do. We’ll take that as a good sign.” Alice offered her hand to Krysta, who used it to stand up. Krysta took the chance to look down at herself, finding that she was clad in her old red caftan, though it was not old any longer, but as pristine as the day the brothel madam had first given it to her, the day when the promise of Great Britain had failed.</p><p>“What is a good sign? Where are we? Am I dead?”</p><p>“I’ll take those in reverse order,” Alice replied. “First, no, you’re quite alive. Second, this is Wonderland. Well, that’s Wonderland,” she corrected, pointing far off into the distance. Krysta could see objects there, dim on the horizon, the only thing besides herself and Alice that she could perceive in the void. “We’re pretty far off the map.” Alice drew a map (made from a very strange looking parchment) from her dress, touching a finger to the map’s southern edge, and then moving her finger down into blank space. </p><p>“The third answer is harder to explain. But this land, it’s like a sanctuary for lost women and girls, or a crucible. Here you will either lose yourself forever, or you will find power.”</p><p>“Power?” Krysta asked.</p><p>In response, Alice changed, first into an angel, then into a devil, then into a fearsome wolf-creature, then into the lady in black, before turning back into Alice. “The power to do anything or to be anyone,” the shapeshifter said. </p><p>“But what’s the alternative?” Krysta said fearfully. “Losing myself forever?”</p><p>“That is no great peril,” Alice said. “There is no true hardship in Wonderland. If you fail, you gain an eternity of simple pleasures of fun and flesh. You will never remember or care about anything else.”</p><p>Krysta paused for a moment. “I’ll do it,” she said.</p><p>Laughter came out of the void. “It’s not like you have a choice anyway. You have to go forwards even if you wanted to go back.” </p><p>Krysta looked around curiously, before a symbol of a sideways eye appeared in the blank whiteness, followed by a featureless feminine thing. “What is that?” she asked Alice.</p><p>“Oh, that’s Whatever. She’ll help you along the way. Whatever, this is Krysta Komorowski. Have fun!” She morphed back into an angel, and flew off towards the horizon.</p><p>“Will I be able to do that?” Krysta asked.</p><p>“That’s a very good question,” Whatever replied.</p><p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The actual end, made on a whim after I finished the main story. The main story occurs in 1898 (hence the Spanish-American War the lecturer mentions), and the epilogue in 1906, referring the great San Francisco fire of that year.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>